iAm Sorry
by iLive iBreathe iCarly
Summary: After leaving abruptly for college, Carly returns to find that the world she knew and loved is a much different world than the one she left behind. Can she cope with it? Maybe she can…with a little help from Freddie.
1. iCome Home

**Chapter One**

**  
I'm Back**

Carly's POV

I stand at the airport waiting for Freddie to come pick me up. Spencer was in court working on a very important case and Sam wasn't answering her cell phone or her house phone. "Hey! Carly," I hear someone yell over the airport noises around me. I look up to see a very handsome young man calling my name.

"Do I know you?" I ask quizzically.

"Yea. I'm Freddie Benson – remember?"

I look him up and down. "Yea," I say giving him a big hug. "I missed you!" Freddie is definitely different when I hug him; he has this woodsy smell to him, as if he is wearing an after-shave or cologne, and he isn't wearing those ugly steel-toed boots or long sleeve shirt rolled up with a short-sleeved one underneath. Instead, he is wearing a white tee shirt, denim jeans, and a leather jacket. Because of the cool Seattle fall season, his hair is now longer but still dark brown. "Hey," I say, "I missed you guys so much. Where's Sam? She hasn't been answering my calls. What's up?"

"Well that's a long story," he says.

"Oh my gosh," I say, "It's been too long." He grabs my bags and leads me to a cherry red sports car. "Whose is this?"

"Mine," he says proudly. "Summer jobs and grandparents pay off," he adds chuckling.

"Your mom let you get it?"

"Well, not really. I just got it then she got mad, but hey - I couldn't sell it. I already bought it."

"Wow!" I say, surprised. "Is it just me or has someone changed?"

"You've changed too."

"How?" I ask.

"Your hair is longer and you're prettier," he says, looking at me.

"Nope - I changed my mind. You haven't changed at all. Don't tell me you still have a crush on me?"

He blushes really hard. "What! No, I had a girlfriend then I dumped her."

Curiosity gets the better of me. "Why? I ask.

"She was wild and wanted one thing"

"Oooohhhhh that makes sense."

He puts my bags in the trunk and we get in. "How was your flight?" he asks a little too late.

"It was great! I was excited to see you, Sam and Spencer, but I haven't heard from either of them."

"About Sam," he finally says, "she's in jail."

"What?" I shriek. "She can't be. Sam's crazy but not that crazy. Your lying aren't you?"

"Nope. She did some things after you left - stole cars, beat up police officers." My face freezes. I want to scream, to cry, but nothing happens. I just sit, frozen. Freddie must have taken notice because he says, "It's going to be alright, Carly. Don't worry – we'll get her out."

"We can't; it's too hard." I say stiffly.

"We can if we believe," he replies. "Come on, let's go visit her." He turns off the highway. When we get to the jail, it looks mean, cold, and dangerous. Inside at the front desk are an armed security guard and a receptionist.

"Hello, may I help you?" the receptionist says half-heartedly.

"Hi, I'm Carly Shay. Can I see Samantha Puckett?"

"Sure, but one at a time and for ten minutes only."

"Wait, no, miss. You don't understand. We both need to be in there," I say, gesturing to Freddie.

"I certainly do," she replies. "It means pretty boy here will have to wait outside. Okay? Okay," she answers herself. I look back at Freddie with sympathy and turn to go.

Once inside I see Sam, her pretty blonde locks tangled, dirty, and uneven, sitting behind a low counter with a thick sheet of plexi-glass with a circular vent in the center rising up from it to the ceiling. An armed guard stands behind her. A chair has been placed in front of the counter on my side of the glass. I take a seat. "Sam?" I say quietly, aiming my voice at the vent, "It's me, Carly. Remember me?"

She looks at me. "Of course I remember you. You're the girl I thought I trusted who went off to another school and left her best friends for life behind and her older brother depressed and her best friend lonely and her stupid nerd friend heart broken. Yea, I remember you," she finishes cynically.

I sit there looking at Sam through the plexi-glass window that separates us, the feeling comes again. I can't do anything but sit still and accept my surroundings but then I speak. "Sam, I'm sorry. I can explain why I left."

"Don't," she says. "Anyway, we don't need you any more. Look what you did to us. She turns to the guard and speaks to him quietly. They go back and forth for a moment, voices low enough that I can't hear. Finally, he nods and she hands him something. He proceeds to open a small drawer to the right of me. He places the item inside the drawer and pushes it through the opening to my side. I look inside the drawer. It was the best friend bracelet that I gave her in 6th grade. "When I arrived here, they were going to make me throw it away," she says. "But I wouldn't let them. I want you to remember me," she says, turns, and leaves.

In shock, I stand and walk away. What did I do wrong? I know I left abruptly but they were mad at me – I didn't cause the problem. That's why Freddie was acting strange. I did something to him to – oh god! What have I done? I walk back into the lobby holding the bracelet. It says "forever." I made it myself in art class. I gave it to her on her birthday, but now I have it, yet again. This was not supposed to happen. When I get back to Freddie, he sees the sad, stunned expression my face.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Yea, I guess," I say in response. "You want to go talk to her?"

"No," he says. "We've been talking over the years while you were gone. I told her you were coming but she said she didn't have much to say to you. I'm sorry, Carly." It takes everything I have to hold back tears.

We walk out then get in his car. "Hey, um, Freddie. Can we go see Spencer?"

"Yea. You sure?"

"Yes," I say with conviction. "He's my older brother and I miss him being goofy. He'll lighten up my day, I'm sure of it!"

"Okay," he says skeptically. The entire ride to the apartment is quiet. Freddie doesn't speak until we get there. "Carly, I'll get out with you if you want. I think I need to."

"Ohh-kay," I say. "Come on, let's go." We enter the apartment building and go to our floor. At the door, I knock. No one answers so I knock again.

"Come in!" I hear Spencer call. He is probably working on an art sculpture and can't come to the door, I think to myself. I walk in. He is decked out in a tuxedo, his hair smoothed back, and he is on the phone with a briefcase and papers in his hand. I run and hug him, almost knocking him down.

"Spencer, I missed you much!"

"Uhhhh, that's nice," he says, pushing me away and getting back to his work. Freddie looks scared. When Spencer gets off the phone, he looks over at me "Carly Shay. Long time, no see."

"Oh my gosh – I missed you so much, Spencer!"

He doesn't look happy at all. "That's cute, but if you loved me, you would have stayed when I had time for you but you didn't and now I don't have time for you. Go ahead now," he says.

"Whatever," I say and go up to the iCarly studio. It is no longer a studio. It now looks like an office, all neat and tidy. This isn't Spencer. I want to go and clutter the desk, knock things down. Spencer isn't neat and tidy, no way! I go back downstairs and Spencer is on the phone again with Freddie looking almost pale. "Freddie, you alright?" I ask.

"Yes," he says. "This is just what I didn't want to happen but I knew you would have to deal with it sooner or later." He gives me a sympathetic look.

I go up to Spencer and grab the phone away. "Spencer, what is wrong with you?" I yell. "You're not supposed to act like this. You're not supposed to be neat and tidy," I say as I mess up his hair and scatter the things on the counter. Tears start to run down my face and my voice gets louder. "You're not supposed to act like this!" I yell again.

"Well, this is the new me, Carly. I was through with sitting around and acting dumb. You were here, you were gone, and now you're here again. Make up your mind!" he says and grabs his phone from me. I burst into tears and run out. Freddie follows behind me.

"Carly, wait!" he yells. "Carly!" I run into the parking lot, making cars stop abruptly as I dodge them until I get to Freddie's car.

I stop, out of breath, tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Freddie," I say, falling into his arms.

"It's going to be alright," he whispers to me. "It's going to be alright."


	2. iAccept The Future

Chapter Two

Accepting the Future

Carly's POV

It feels weird being with Freddie like this, alone, without Sam in the back seat yelling at us or doing something stupid. Now it is silent, not even the radio is playing. The only sound is the rain falling on the top of the car. Finally I speak. "Can you drop me off at a local hotel?" I ask Freddie, "I planned to stay with Spencer but now – I guess not."

"Carly, don't worry, you can stay with me."

"What? No, Freddie. I can't, no."

"You can," he says, further explaining, "I moved out and away from my mom – I couldn't stand her. I have my own apartment with a guest room now."

"Freddie, how could I repay you – I'll do anything for you," I say and then quickly want to change my mind.

He just chuckles, knowing what I was thinking. "I won't ask you to be my girlfriend, just to be friends again, forever," he says sincerely causing my eyes to tear up again.

"I'm sorry," I mutter. "I shouldn't have been mean. I didn't realize my life was just as perfect as any human's could get."

"Don't worry about it. It'll all work out."

We pull up into the parking lot of his apartment; it looks very different from your average Seattle loft apartment building. It is a lot fancier with no cranky lobby receptionist. It is gorgeous! His loft has a small kitchenette and a living room with a fireplace all in a dark setting. "Here – you can sleep in here," he says, guiding into the room next to what I assume is his.

"Thanks, Freddie. I don't know what I could give you in return," I say even though I am pretty sure I know exactly what he wants.

He doesn't press. "Here – I'll go get your bags," he offers instead.

"No, it's okay," I say. "It's pouring buckets out there. I'll wait."

"No, Carly, I got it," he says, walking out the door. He comes back inside moments later with my bags. I thank him and head off to get into the shower. I spend a few needed minutes letting the warm water spray down on me before reluctantly shutting off the handle. As I reach for my towel, the lights start to flicker on and off, lighting flashing and thunder rumbling in the sky. It is then the lights go out.

I put on my towel and walk out of the room into the living room. "Freddie?" I call softly. I get no response. Everything is quiet and he is nowhere to be seen. I walk cautiously around to the kitchen when I hit something, knocking my towel to the floor.

"Aaahhhh!" I scream.

"Carly?!"

"Freddie?!" Oh my god – where's my towel? I try to cover myself as much as I can. I can barely see him so I am pretty sure he can't see me. Luckily, he immediately hands me my towel. "Thanks," I say, throwing it on very quickly.

"I am so sorry," we say at the exact same time.

"No it was me," he says. "I should have been looking where I was going."

"No, Freddie," I argue, "It's my fault. After the lights went out, I should have stayed where I was since I don't really know my way around. Besides you can't look where you're going in the dark," I ramble.

He just hands me a long, slick object. "Here's a candle so you can get dressed." I take it gratefully and grope my way back to the bathroom. When I finish getting dressed I head back into the living room. Freddie already has a fire going and emergency lamps running. "I talked to maintenance. They said the generator should be fixed in no time," he explains to me.

"Okay – great," I say.

He is on his laptop, papers surrounding him. "Here – come sit down," he says moving his papers to the coffee table.

"Oh no, I don't want to distract you," I say, then again realize what I said was, yet again, dumb. "I mean – you're working and-"

He stops me. "Carly, come on. We have years to catch up on."

I sit down next to Freddie. "What are you working on?"

He looks up from his Pear laptop. "Oh just a tech layout," he says casually. "I'm wiring up a place and I got to look at the whole building to see if it's grounded and protected."

I look at him blankly. "I don't know what you're talking about but okay." The lights flicker and come on. "Yes – finally!" I say, jumping. I catch sight of his DVD collection. "Let's watch a movie."

"But, Carly," he whines, "I'm working."

"Freddie, I know you. You're probably always working." I hit a button, the TV comes on but then it goes blank and makes a terrible screeching noise. I cover my ears. "Freddie! What did I do?"

He walks up to me and turns down the volume on his surround sound. "You did nothing," he says calmly. "It's just a bad signal."

"Oh," I say, relieved but slightly embarrassed. "I thought I broke it."

He laughs. "Only you, Carly, would be that technical dumb. Hey, you remember that one time you broke my camera four hours before the iCarly show and you freaked out?"

"That was not funny; I thought I would ruin the record of iCarly every week. I got so scared I almost cried."

He smiles and puts in a DVD. "Let's watch this. It's the latest scary Japanese movie. It's in English and I think you might like it."

"Freddie, you know I hate scary movies," I say

"It's not that scary," he argues while walking to the kitchen. I follow him and watch him get a bag of already popped Best Made Popcorn.

"Oh my gosh – you still buy that? I thought you only liked it cause me and Sam forced you to eat it."

He laughs. "Actually, I started to like when I wasn't forced to eat it!" I can't help but laugh myself.

We go back into the living room and he grabs a blanket as we sit down on the sofa. It's weird, the lights are out, and Freddie and I are both on the couch wrapped in a dark red, fleece blanket. It almost feels nice, but weird all the same. Freddie goes to pick up his laptop back up. "Freddie, let's just watch the movie. You don't need to be on your laptop 24/7. God, you're a workaholic!" I say annoyed.

"Carly I-"

"No, no, no! Stop, Freddie," I say as I grab the laptop hit save and close it before setting it on the coffee table next to the popcorn.

"Fine," he says reluctantly, "I won't work."

I sat there and watched the screen.

_"Jane, we must get out of here."_

_"But, Bill, we can't leave our past behind us. If we want a future we must then-"_

Suddenly a psycho monster man comes out of nowhere and I scream, grabbing Freddie's arm. Through his shirt I can feel his muscles clenching as he laughs. "Carly," he says soothingly, "It's just a movie."

"I knew it, Freddie! You did this on purpose!" I hit him with a pillow. "You jerk," I say in my meanest voice but my giggling gives me away.

"You grabbed my arm so hard," he says through his laughter, "I swear you cut off my circulation!"

"I should have," I joke. As we keep watching, there is more screaming and arm grabbing – all on my part, of course. It's getting later and later and the movie finally ends. Freddie gets up and puts in a romantic comedy movie. "See? This is a nice movie," I can't resist saying.

"Good," he says, "Because I might be deaf and have loss of circulation in my right arm now. Carly, you're hysterical. I mean, really – you could be on the Dingo channel." There is a glimmer in his eye.

"Oh, shut up," I say, punching him in the arm.

"Ow. Maybe you could try out for wrestling too!" Halfway through the movie, I find that Freddie's arm is draped across my back with me leaning into him like maybe we could be together. But, as with every time I have one of these thoughts, a voice once more pops into my head saying, "But he's Freddie Benson. No way!" Inevitably, another voice follows. "So what's wrong with Freddie Benson?" It is kind of as if I have mixed feelings for him, but now was not the time to make my move.

"Carly?" I hear him call softly. "You awake?"

"Yea," I say, yawning. I grab the cover and lean up against him. The next thing I know, I am asleep.

I wake up the next morning to a voice calling out. "Hello, anyone home?" I shift groggily and look over at Freddie. He is fast asleep with his Pear laptop, which he had obviously picked up after I fell asleep, tucked underneath his arm. I get up and stretch my arms out. Yawning, I find strength to wake Freddie. "Freddie, get up," I say, shaking him. He doesn't respond. "Hello?! Anyone in one in there?" It's hopeless. I give up and flop back down next to Freddie laying back down, trying to block out the knocking in of my head. Suddenly the door is being unlocked and opened. In walks Mrs. Benson wearing teal-colored scrubs and holding grocery bags.

"Oh," she says, taken aback. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize he had a girl over. Just tell him I-"

"Wait Mrs. Benson," I say, interrupting her. She turns and recognizes me before I can explain.

"Carly Shay, is that you? Oh my lord you have grown up so much!" she says. "I didn't know you two were in a serious relationship. Well looky there – I knew you would go out with him one day."

"Um, Mrs. Benson, I'm not dating Freddie."

"Oh, Carly, you two do not have to lie anymore."

"How could we be dating?" I ask. "I just got in yesterday."

"Online. Freddie does spend lots of time there. But, you know, he hasn't dated a girl ever since you left. He even went to senior prom with just his friends. Well, I'm on my way to the early shift," she says dismissing anything I might say to counter her. She reaches in for a hug. As she hugs me, I put my hand over hers. She immediately pushes back. "How swell – is that a ring?" she asks.

"Oh that," I say as casually as possible. "It was an engagement ring but I just didn't think he was the right match for me."

"Yes, I know. You realized that Freddie is the one for you. Bye now," she says, dismissing me yet again. "And tell Freddie his groceries are on the counter." She closes the door behind her.

I turn and see Freddie on the couch. I sit next to him. "I knew it! You're still in love with me, Freddie. And you're fake sleeping aren't you? Get up!" I say, hitting him.

He finally gets up. "Ow – that hurt. But you are right," he says, "I just couldn't not be in love with you. You're pretty, nice, my mom approves, generous-"

"Ooh-kay, Freddie. I get the point. So you've always loved me and never dated because you knew I would come back for you?" I look him directly in the eyes. I'm sitting Indian-style on the sofa, and he is facing me.

"Actually, yes."

I'd thought I would have been more upset than I am. But instead, I'm flattered and…happy. "That is so sweet!" I say throwing my arms around him. His face looks as red as ever as he hugs me back. "You know, Freddie, it was you that made me come back. Sometimes in my dorm room, I would hear your voice in my head. I compared every guy I dated to you. When my ex, Patrick, was engaged to me, I thought of you and said I wasn't ready. I realized when school was over, I had to come back."

He looks at me, shocked and speechless. Then it happens. He kisses me. It feels weird and great and like it lasts longer than it does. It's a perfect moment – until his mom opens the door. "Oh, sorry. I just forgot to give you the other bag," she says, flustered, throwing it on the counter, and rushing out. Freddie acts as if he did not even see his mom.

"Maybe I should go tell her something," I say after he lets go of me.

"Naw," he says, "She'll get over it."

"Freddie, that didn't look so innocent on her part."

"So what?" He grabs my hand and fiddles with the ring. "So what's the story behind this thing anyway?" he asks, tracing the line in my fingers.

I smile. "Well, Patrick is this guy. We worked together for a year and he was always flirting with me and he would always ask me out but I would always say no. Then finally I one time said yes. Our first date was great so we dated a lot after that – acted together, studied together. It was great, but suddenly he was getting too personal and I realized I liked him better as friend. Nevertheless, he didn't agree so our relationship got somewhat rocky, and he told me he was leaving for Africa on missions for two years. That's when I realized he was a great friend and I would really miss him. In turn, our relationship started to get stronger, and we started dating again. But on the night before he left, he asked me to go with him to Africa and then he proposed. I just stood there, speechless, and through tears, I told him I wasn't ready and I couldn't leave my surroundings yet again. That night in my dorm room, we both just cried and cried all night and we spilled our life stories. He gave me the ring again and said, 'You're right. I am going to give you this ring, not to announce that we are engaged, but to announce us as best friends.' He told me that as he slipped it on my finger and hugged me tightly. He stayed until 6 am. When we got up, I dropped him off, and that's when I called you," I say, tears slipping down my cheeks. I stand up. "Freddie, I feel like all my life I've been losing things. I lost everything. Spencer, Sam, my mother, I never see my father, Patrick and even iCarly." I begin to cry even harder.

He grabs me by my waist and holds me tightly. "Carly, I will tell you this and nothing more. Although you've lost many things," he begins as he guides me to sit down on the sofa again, "You haven't lost me."

**End Notes:) **

**Sorry took me a while to get my second chapter finished but the third is on it's way, and I'm going to put in a shout out to my oh so great beta reader she's like awesome anyway but read and review. Love ya'll- Hannah **


	3. iFeel Bad For Carly

**Chapter three **

**ifeel Bad for Carly **

**Freddie's POV**

**Sorry for not updating but I think this super long chapter will make up for it**.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own icarly, if I did Carly and Freddie would be going out already and the ithink they kissed episode would have not been a disappointment. **

It's dark now. Carly had fallen asleep in my arms. She has been sleep for quite a while. As I sit there, holding her, watching TV, I feel that if I let her go I'll never get her back. She looks beautiful in her pajamas with her long, black hair and her flushed, red cheeks. I am on my pear laptop about to finish a website I am making, when her eyes open slightly.

"Hey," she says sleepily.

"Carls, you've been sleep for a long time. You scared me for a minute," I say.

"I'm just tired," she says with a yawn, "I haven't slept that good in a long time." Suddenly she looks up at my face. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"I've always had glasses," I reply. "You just never knew. I normally wear contacts."

She sits up and takes them off my face. "These are so cool! They're, like, all square." She proceeds to try them on. Then, impersonating me, she says, "Hi, I'm Freddie. I love to work. A lot. And my pear laptop is my best friend."

"Nice, but not good enough. It's more like this." I take my glasses back. "Hi, I'm Freddie. I love Carly first, then working and, yes, my pear laptop is my best friend."

She takes them off my face again. "I want to see how they look," she says, getting up and going to the door where there's a mirror on the furniture stand.

"Awwww, Freddie, these are so cute. But they're blurry. How can you see in these things?"

"Well," I say coming up from behind her and putting my arms around her waist, "I need them, and you don't. So they work just fine for me but not for you."

Giggling she turns around and puts them back on my face which means she is now facing me. My arms are still wrapped around her. It felt nice. "You hungry?" I ask.

"You know how to cook?" she asks, sounding very surprised.

"No, but I do know how to order take out." Before I can give out any suggestions, she interrupts me.

"I'll cook," she says enthusiastically.

"Carly, you sure you know how to cook?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It'll be fun! Besides, I used to cook all the time. So, Freddie, just go do what you have to do. I owe you," she adds winking.

"Alrighty," I say, grabbing my laptop and heading to my office leaving Carly in the kitchen. Once inside, I sit at my desk open my laptop start to type. Forty-five minutes pass by; I hear nothing from Carly. I decide to go check up on her when all of a sudden I hear a very loud shriek coming from the kitchen.

"Carly!" I yell almost killing myself to get to her. Finally, I make it to the kitchen. Something on the gas stove was on fire and Carly was screaming at the top of her lungs. I run to her aid as both Carly and I try to stop the fire. As she swats a towel at the stove, it instantly catches on fire. She throws it, trying to prevent herself from being burned.

Unfortunately, it lands on my shirt and I trip on my own feet trying to keep the towel from burning through the fabric to my skin. I fall on the floor. I yell in pain as my wrist slams into the ground breaking my fall. That's when I hear Carly scream again. This time much more loudly. That's when I see the burn on her wrist. Even through her pain, she grabs the sink sprayer and sprays me, putting the fire out.

The alarm continues to blare loudly. I can only stare in shock as she drops to the floor, screaming in pain, tears streaking her now pale cheeks. Somewhere in the near distance, I hear the wail of a siren.

Someone must have heard the alarm and called in the emergency. An ambulance quickly arrives and takes us both to the hospital.

"Carly, you okay?" I ask through the thin curtain. She doesn't answer; I can hear her crying softly. I get up and move the curtain down to the side. She is sitting on the edge of her bed sobbing softly.

"I'm such an idiot," she says through her tears, "I never cooked with a gas stove ever in my life, Freddie. I'm so sorry." She pauses briefly. As she begins to open her mouth to continue, Dr. Reamer opens the door.

"Miss Shay, I'm sorry to say, but you have suffered from a second-degree burn. It should take about two to three months to heal. In addition, Mr. Benson, you have a sprained wrist and you have a first-degree burn on the left side of your stomach. It may also take the same amount of time, maybe less, to heal.

"Here are your prescriptions," she continues, giving us each a white paper bag. "I'm so sorry," she concludes. Just as she's walking out, my mother walks in.

"Freddie, are you alright?"

I look myself up and down. "Yes, mom, I'm fine." I say, annoyed.

"Carly, I can't imagine how you're feeling," she says, walking up next to Carly and sitting down, wrapping her arm around Carly's shoulder. "I'll take you home," she says, pulling out her car keys.

That night, I can't sleep at all so I make my way to Carly's room. I find her on the edge of her bed just sitting there. She's gripping her left tightly.

"It hurts so badly. Why can't life just be perfect," she asks, letting a single tear slip out of her eye down on her cheek.

I sit down next to her and put my arm on her back. "Carly, life isn't perfect. It spits out problems all the time; you just have to try to not be spat on. But even if you are, you have to just accept that."

"Thanks, Freddie. That helps a lot."

I lay beside her across the bed. We both look up at the ceiling. I feel my eyes drooping more and more until finally, I'm sleep.

When I wake up the next morning, I'm sprawled across the bed with Carly's arms wrapped around me.

"Oh crap," I say hopping out of the bed hoping I didn't miss my friends, at the gym . I look at the clock. It says 7:27 AM. I try waking Carly up.

"Carls, get up. Carly, babe, wake up." She doesn't budge. My wrist throbs so badly, I feel as if I want to rip it off. She finally wakes up.

"Ow!" she says, yawning. "Ow!" she says yet again.

"Carly, you okay."

"No, my arm is hurting me badly," she says, wincing in pain.

"I'll go get the medicine," I say, leaving the room. I go and grab it off my dresser in my room. When I get back, Carly is still in the bed, lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Here it is," I say, holding the two bags in the air.

She jumps up out of the bed. I try to grab her with one arm as she runs past me but she slithers out of my grip, runs to the bathroom, and locks the door.

"Fredward Alexander Benson, you are not, I repeat, not putting that stuff on me."

"Come on, Carly," I yell through the closed door.

"Remember when I fell down the stairs and got a huge cut and splinters? Then your mom put some stuff on me it hurt very badly?"

"Yes, Carls, I remember. We were like, three when that happened," I say leaning up against the doorframe. "Come on," I encourage softly.

"I'm not opening that door, Fredward. Go find someone else to torture with medicine." At least she is being the normal stubborn Carly she is.

"Carly, remember that story of the girl who was very strong after she did one thing?" She joins in with me.

"She could do all things she believed she could," we both say in unison. I used to use the story on Carly if she was crying or scared or being wimpy, it always worked.

She opens the door a crack. "If you hurt me, I will kill you," she says fiercely, and then lets me inside. She sits on the sink while I stand. I take the cloth bandage tape off the burn; it looks awful. I carefully touch the skin around it.

"Ooowwww," she yelps in pain, pulling away from me.

I read the directions. The first step says, "Apply hydrogen peroxide skin cream on open skin." I grab the bottle and squeeze it on her arm. She winces and pulls away quickly, almost falling off the sink. I grab her, before she can slide to the floor. I look at her face. She is trying so hard not to cry. "Next," I say, "apply medicated cold spray on burned or cut skin." I look at her apologetically. "Carly, this might hurt a little," I say, "but you're brave, right?"

"Yea. Uh huh," she says not so enthusiastically.

"Okay." When I spray it, she screams and grabs my bad wrist.

"Ow! Ow! Carly, that's my hurt wrist," I say as I pry her fingers off. Yet again, she starts crying. I feel bad – I hadn't meant to yell at her, it's just the pain it hurts. "Next, comfort Carly while crying," I say, pretending to read off the box. I pick her up off the sink and into my arms bringing her back into her room. Gently I put her on the bed.

"I'm pathetic, I finally see the boy I've been dreaming about, and the only thing I can manage to do is cry. I probably drenched all your t-shirts by now in tears. I should be dead," she says. "I should have died last night but no, I survived," she says looking totally depressed.

"Carly," I say but can't find anymore words. I can't believe my ears. Is she really saying this? The girl I'd go to if I needed to laugh or smile was depressed – thinking about death.

"I should have drowned in these tears. Why am I still here? Take me out of my misery," she says, as she lies straight across the bed looking at the ceiling. "Why, Freddie? Why is this happening? I don't…don't even know why…why I'm-" she stops talking. She is crying so hard she can no longer speak.

I go over to the bed from my spot in the doorway and lie down beside her. "Carly, please don't cry," I say, wincing in pain as I grab her hand using my sprained wrist. "When I see you cry it makes me want to cry."

"Freddie, I'm just stupid. I shouldn't have gone to the early acceptance at Julliard, its like half way across the country. I liked you, Freddie, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you that then leave."

She actually liked me, I think to myself. I knew I wasn't stupid.

"I left Sam, angry as ever; Spencer, sad and lonely; and you, as Sam would say, heart broken," she yells, banging her hand on my wrist as she begins to cry harder. It takes all my strength not to yell in pain.

My cell phone rings causing me to jump up abruptly. I pull it out of my pajama pants. "Hello? Hey, Sean."

"Dude," he says, "you coming to practice today?"

"Yea. But Carly's here," I say excitedly.

"You better get friggin, he stops' get over here, we're waiting."

"Alright," I say, hanging up the phone.

"Freddie, please make me feel happy again," Carly says, wiping the last off her tears away

"I will, Carly, trust me," I say kissing her on the cheek. "You want to go the gym with me?"

"Sure, I'll go," she says trying to smile.

"Alright, I have to go get dressed," I say, getting up and leaving. Once in my room I take off my shirt and throw it into the dirty cloths bin in the corner.

"Freddie, come here," Carly yells. "It's important," she adds.

Forgetting I'm not wearing a shirt, I run down to Carly's room. Her door is wide open. She is standing up with her hands behind her back.

"You all right," I ask, slightly out off breath.

She looks at me and then takes notice that I'm not wearing a shirt. I see her eyes drift before she quickly looks away.

"I thought it was urgent. I was just being cautious," I say looking at her.

"Oh! I'm not burning your house down again," she says, smiling, "but you did forget this." She says while taking her hands from behind her back holding up a white paper bag.

"Oh, thanks, Carls, but I already took my prescription today," I say.

However, as I turn around to leave, she jumps on my back yelling, "I don't think so!"

"Really what makes you think that?" I say, challenging her. "I put mine on right after you."

"Then why is it untouched?"

"Cause I…uh, fine you got me," I say, defeated. "But who said I'm gonna put you down?"

"Fredward Alexander," she says yet again in a motherly voice. "If you don't put me down I swear I'm gonna kill you."

"Not if I don't kill you first," I say, pretending to drop her down the stairs.

"Aaahhhh!" she screams very loudly in my ear.

"God, Carly, do you not want me to hear at all?" I ask, acting as if I were in pain.

"Freddie I'm going to pull your teeth out," she says putting her fingers in my mouth.

"Okay, fine. I still want my pearly whites," I say as I put her down. As soon as she's on the ground, she tackles and knocks me down catching me off guard. She tries to pin me down like she used, but her arms fall down tiredly to her sides.

"Can't do it like you used to can you, Shay," I tease. She is so close, her breathing is heavy and winded from trying to tackle me.

"Can't do this like we used to either," she says, kissing me.

"I guess not," I say between breaths. "Maybe I should get a shirt on." I get up from the floor and turn to go to my room.

"Freddie?"

"Yea?"

"I'm happy again," she says smiling.

**End notes:)**

**Sorry if the end was crappy, it was to long I had to stop somewhere. But thanks to my sister and beta reader for being great helpers.**


	4. iFeel Better

**Chapter Four **

**ifeel Better **

**Carly's POV**

"Freddie, wait up," I call again while sitting on the floor. I hold my arms wide open.

"Oh, alright," he says, turning around once again and coming to lift me off the ground. He wraps his strong arms around my body and carries me to my room. He lies me down gently on my bed.

"There you go," he says as he places me on the bedspread. I look at him, at his dark brown eyes. He just stands there silently. On impulse, I jump up and kiss him. Shocked, caught off guard, he stumbles a bit but manages to keep his balance.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear.

"I love you too!" he whispers back. I feel his breath on my neck; it's warm and tickles my skin. "Lets go before were even more later than before," he says, reluctantly letting me go.

Once we were down in the garage I ask, "What kind of car is this?"

"A Dodge."

"What kind of Dodge?" I press. He only laughs at me.

"Carly, you're hilarious. Really? You don't know what a Dodge Challenger (A/N that's my fav car) looks like?" he says, opening my door.

"Freddie, do I look like I know what a Dodge whatever-it-is, is?"

"I guess not," he says, still smiling to his ears.

"Hey, I haven't heard from your mom. I never thanked her."

"Don't worry, she comes over a lot. She might as well live there. Kidding," he says, adding the last part quickly. He reaches across, grabs my hand, and continues to drive with only his free hand.

We pull into the parking lot of a large glass fitness center. He comes around and opens my door then retrieves the his bag and my pink bag from the trunk.

Once inside I see a group of guys are standing off to the side away from the fitness machines.

"Fred-man, I called you like three times and you only answered once – what's up?" a tall, muscular African-American guy asks.

"I told you, Carly was there, we were doing stuff," Freddie says defensively. "Anyway, Carly, this is Sean," he points to the guy that had interrogated him the minute he stepped through the door. "In addition, this is Caleb, Jake, Mike but we call him M&M. Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Carly," he says, proudly putting his hand on my back.

"Yo man, did you see what Christina is wearing?" Mike says.

"No, I think I just got here," Freddie responds sarcastically.

"Speak of the devil," Caleb mumbles as a girl decked out in long, white knee-highs, high heels and a short skirt sashayed around the corner.

"Hey, Car Hopper, can I get some fries and a burger, oh, and with a milkshake on the side," Freddie calls out jokingly, grabbing her attention.

"Hey, guys, what is that?" The girl, Christina I assume, sneers as she points her devil-red polished nails at me.

"I don't know," I look her directly in the eyes. "I was looking at you and thinking the same exact thing," I snap. "How weird." My voice is laced with sarcasm.

"Ugh, whatever," she replies in a high pitch squeaky voice. As she storms off, she slips on a puddle of recently spilled water. She lets out an ear-piercing scream as her high-heeled feet fly out from under her. She lands her rear end. "Aaaaagggghhhhhhhh," she yells at the top of her lungs as she picks herself up off the ground and stalks off, cheeks flaming red from anger and embarrassment.

Freddie chuckles at her retreating back. "She is such an idiot," he comments through his laughter.

He has definitely changed. He never used to talk about people like that or even make really bad jokes about them, although he made exceptions for Sam.

"Alright let's get the game started," Freddie says signaling his friends to follow him. I turn my Pear Pod on and start to work out on one of the nearby treadmills.

"So, you're Carly from iCarly," Sean says. I jump when I hear his voice. I didn't know he was standing next to me.

"Yes, I am," I answer back. "The show was fun but we had to stop when I left for Julliard. It was a tough choice, but I knew what was right."

"Yea, I know how you feel. You don't want to leave so much behind you but you know that if you don't, your life won't be headed where you want it to be. Bad things will happen in life either way you choose," Sean says back. He seems very understanding.

"That's exactly how I felt, I just didn't know. My older brother said that I should stay because I'm very important to him because my mother died when I was three and my father died a year ago, things are just hard," I say.

"I lost my mom to cancer and my father was shot. He was a state trooper in California."

Minutes pass by, full of silence and despair. I begin to think about how proud my mother would have been for me to go to Julliard and how Spencer would have never had all the problems of not having enough support and love. I don't dare let a single tear slip out of my eye, my grieving time was done.

"So have any siblings?" I need to change the subject. I put on the happiest voice I could.

"Yeah, one sister, she's nineteen and just starting sophomore year at Seattle University. Freddie told me you were into acting, she likes to act also."

"I guess you could say I'm into acting. I haven't really done any since I was here."

"Well, I'll have you guys meet because she works at an acting house downtown and they are looking for full time actors and actresses."

"Great – sounds good," I say excitedly. "So, you play football like Freddie?"

"Oh, yea. Football is my life. I would be in loss of a career without it."

why are you not playing now?"

He points down at a cloth leg brace. "Can't. Got hurt in the field. What happened to your arm?"

"Well, I'm just going to make a long story short. I almost burned down Freddie's whole kitchen and the result was this – a second-degree burn. Freddie ended up with a first-degree burn on his stomach. It's not really visible from the front. He also ended up with a sprained wrist."

"What a minute, if his wrist is hurt, why is he playing football?" Sean asks quizzically.

"Oh, crap," I say, hopping off the treadmill and jogging into the room he went into earlier. It's too late. He's already sitting on the sidelines with Christina right next to him, a pack of ice on his wrist. I run across the indoor football playing field.

"Too late," Christina snaps, "I already got him ice." I push her to the side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just was a little banged up. I won't die."

I lift the ice off his wrist. It's purple and blue. "Oh, gross! I'm taking you home, your not driving me home with one hand."

"Carly, look I'm fine," he says trying to move his wrist but instantly wincing in pain. "I guess you win."

I take him to the one-site doctor at the fitness facility to check his injuries. "Sorry, son. Your wrist seems to have been sprained but apparently it's broken now."

After Freddie gets his wrist wrapped, I hurry off to take my shower. I can here all the boys' voices in the guy's locker room next to me. "Dude, Carly is hot!" or "You're one lucky man!" I smile to myself as I reach up and turn off the shower.

Ten minutes later, Freddie opens the car door for me and I climb into the driver's side of the car while Freddie gets in the passenger side.

"Okay, I can do this," I say as I get in. "Trust me."

"I trust you, Carly. You were a great driver before we left so I don't doubt you are now."

I start the engine and slowly pull out of the parking lot. Unlike Freddie, who liked to drive too fast, I always drove just right. "Let's go home then to the mall. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I don't care. I mean, I do, but we can go wherever you want."

I finally pull into the parking structure at his apartment building. We walk in and are greeted by a uniformed older man. Freddie shows him his card thing, and we go upstairs. The rain outside is pouring harder and harder and lighting and thunder hits the sky like a boomerang. I pull my skinny jeans on and my long sleeve shirt with my thin scarf and wool designer coat. I blow dry my hair then I hear Freddie calling.

"Hey, Carls, can borrow you for a minute?"

I walk down to his room. He's standing there in only his Express jeans – no shirt. Well, he actually has three dress shirts, but they are all in his hand. "Which one should I wear? Getting dressed is too hard. I can't get the pull over shirt on 'cause it hurts my hand so much. So I have these ones but I can't even decide."

"Okay, I can definitely help with that." I look at the jeans and I go to his closet to grab a pair of square Armani dress shoes. "Wear these and get a totally new dress shirt and this wool jacket and your good to go." I grab the other shirt and button it up. Then he puts on his shoes and the wool coat. "Awwww, you look so cute. Wait, one last touch." I grab his glasses and put them on his face. He looks in the mirror.

"Wow! Thanks, Carls."

"No prob. Besides, you look totally hot shirtless." I see the tiniest blush starting to spread on his face but it quickly goes away.

"Come on lets go."

**Endnotes ******

**Sorry if there weren't enough Creddie scenes I tried, always remember you get a brownie point if you read and review—thanks **


	5. iShop

**Chapter five **

**ishop **

**Freddie's POV**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own the show but I wouldn't mind owning Nathan Kress, which would be nice anyway enjoy always remember and never forget READ AND REVIEW**

I get out the car and open Carly's door this time I drove. Carly had a problem in that she drives way too slow and proper. I like to go over the speed limit just a bit. It's not exactly safe or even legal, but when it's just the blacktop, and me I kind of lose myself.

"I do miss this for sure. I had to drive an hour to get to the mall. Where I was living they only had boutiques and street stores." Carly said.

Carly looks really good in her jacket and her long soft black hair draping the top of her coat. I put my arm around her. I was still coming to terms with how lucky I was that things turned out as they did, she didn't have to come here back to me. But, here she is.

"Oh my gosh, when did they get all these new stores?" Carly had missed a lot, too much, since she left. I missed her so so much.

"Well last year they rebuilt," I say as I open the big glass door that lets you in from the underground parking lot. From the look on her face, I could tell we would be here for at least two hours, probably more. However, that was fine. It was going to be with Carly. As soon as she saw the home decor store, she asked about why my house didn't have any decorations, pictures, or furnishings.

"All I need is a bed, laptop, bathroom, and food and I'm fine." I could tell that I would eventually lose because she didn't answer me; she just turned to the salesperson and started to explain what the apartment looked liked. After spending an eternity in there, we left the store. Carly refused to let me pay. It was 'a gift for taking care of her' she told me.

Carly grabbed hold of my arm tightly and practically dragged me into Express. The store smelled of cologne and hairspray, a girl in jeans and strapless top greeted us, "Hi, I'm Elaine. Is there anything I can help you with Miss?"

"Yes please, can you help me find a good outfit that suits him?" Carly had grabbed hold of me, probably afraid I would run away. They take me into a room with mirrors, a measuring room, where she ran over my body with a tape.

"Make sure the shirts are very fitted."

"Not too tight though please." The girl started her measuring. I wonder if everyone who did measurements like this was so touchy. I took out my pear phone and started to send a text message while I was being measured.

"Put that away." Carly told me, clearly annoyed.

I stopped, but held onto the phone while the girl went around picking up different clothes for me to try on. The phone beeps again I look at and go to reply, but Carly snatches it away and throws it in her purse.

"Enough Freddie!" Then she practically threw a bunch of shirts at me. I tried them all on, and some minutes later, I come out with the last shirt on.

"How about this one?" I deadpan, not really interested in shopping for me.

"Why so down Freddie?" Carly says smiling, "All we're doing is shopping. Plus it's only our first store!" Carly seems excited. I never got the fascination with random shopping. I'd been a research, find the best price, and buy it and only it type of guy.

"Only our first? How many are we going to?" I caught a glimpse of her smile in the mirror, and instantly felt better.

Elaine had her eyes glued on my shirt "I really like that one." I'm not sure if she meant it, or was just trying to make a sale.

"Mom makes him look really good," Carly added, so now I had two girls staring at me.

"Girls, this is too tight. I can't breathe." I didn't want to say it, but it also left far too much to the imagination in regards to my muscles.

They both jumped up quickly, trying to look at the tag. It was so tight they couldn't even pull the collar down, but I knew the size I needed.

"I need size six." Elaine rushed off and grabs a bunch more sixes in different colors and patterns.

After leaving Express with both of our hands full of bags, Carly dragged me into Forever Twenty One. "They have guy's clothes here. You'll like it."  
Yeah right. As soon as we entered, Carly ran off with one of the girls who worked at the store. I followed her; by the time I made it over to her, she was on her way to dressing room.

"Freddie can you hold my stuff, please?"

"Anything for you Carls," Carly kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

"You too huh." A guy next me remarks, both of us in the same situation.

"I'm under her spell," I say right when Carly walks out of the dressing room in a purple silk dress.

"You like it," she asks smiling. She clearly likes it; I can see the guy next to me is clearly impressed.

"You're beautiful." Carly squeals and returns into the dressing room.

"Lucky guy." My companion nods at me.

"That I am dude that I am."

When we got home I plopped, exhausted, onto the couch after making three trips in the rain for the bags in the car. I refused Carly's help, not wanting her to be bothered. After changing into my pajamas, I sat on the sofa with Carly.

"Freddie I'm so sorry did I hurt your wrist with having you carry all those bags?" Carly asks.

Yes. However, I'd never say that, I wouldn't want to worry her. "No of course not." Unfortunately, she saw right through me. Carly always did.

"Freddie you're lying," Carly chides me as she gently holds my wrist up and checks it. I like the feel her soft skin on mine. She gets up, grabs a warm towel, wraps around my wrist. Carly gracefully lies back down next to me on the couch then flicks on the TV.

Carly is beside me with her arms wrapped around, her head on my chest. It soon gets dark outside, nighttime comes quickly, and Carly falls asleep with the TV flickering in the background as I type away on my laptop.

A show on the TV makes a loud crashing noise, and Carly wakes up, her eyes cracking open as I look down at her. "You know if you keep looking at that laptop you'll go blind."

"Well if I do go blind make sure this gets put into good hands," I say pointing at my laptop.

Carly yawns, and tells me she's going to bed. "Fine with me, but can you make sure I'm up at six I have to go to work tomorrow." It might sound somewhat selfish to make Carly wake up as early as I did, but it was because I wanted to see her again, awake when I left.

"On a Saturday?" Carly says surprised.

"I have an important project running, and I need to do some extra work. I love my job anyway." It's not common, but I have to do it.

"Nerd!" she says then I stare at her, and she giggles.

"Well goodnight, don't stay up to late." Carly orders, then she kiss me. It was short, nowhere near enough.

I pull her over again, taking care of our various injuries, still healing. I take her in my arms, and then dip her head slightly. I lean down, and kiss her. It's sweet, long, and passionate, as Carly returns my affections and starts playing with my tongue. Minutes later, we break apart, struggling for breath. Carly is beaming.

"Goodnight Freddie." I'm not letting her go that quickly.

I pull her in, hugging her close and tight, and whisper in her ear, "Goodnight Carly, I love you."

"I love you too." We break our hug, and Carly goes down up the stairs to get ready for bed. I watching her walk, then go back to my laptop to finish up some work for tomorrow.

**End notes: this chapter was really random I know (don't rub it in) but anyway, if you don't R&R you might be zapped by lighting so make sure you review **

**Always love--- hannah **


	6. iFind The Truth

**Chapter six **

**ifind the Truth **

**Carly's POV **

I wake up feeling very energetic. I run to Freddie's room as I remember to wake him up. Unfortunately, he's not there. I look at the clock next his bed, and I'm late. I sigh, frustrated that I didn't wake up in time to kiss him goodbye, then get my pearPod from my room and head down stairs to the kitchen and plug it onto the docking station. It's early, but still dark all around.

I grab the broom and start to dance around the kitchen and start singing. I dance around in the dark for a while, when I feel someone grab me from behind.

"Aaaaahhhhhh," I twirl around, yelling loudly as I hit the unknown thing with my fist. I run over to turn the lights on. I see Freddie lying prostrate on the floor in his boxers and a t-shirt, his hands covering his face.

"Oh my god, Freddie I'm so sorry," I say bending down onto the floor.

"Don't worry about it Carly I'll just die and the pain will go away," he says sarcastically with his face still buried in his hands. I run over to the freezer, and grab a bag of frozen peas to put over his face.

"Freddie why are you here? I thought you had to work at six this morning?" I ask as I hold the frozen food in my hand.

"Carly the frozen vegetables would be nice just about now," he winces and grimaces in pain.

Minutes later, we're both sitting at the table. Freddie with peas on his forehead, and myself feeling stupid.

"So why aren't you at work?" I ask quietly

"Well, my boss called and told me to come in at 9:30 instead of 6 because she had to take her dog to the vet."

"Her?" I say as I raise my eyebrow at Freddie.

"Yes, my boss is a woman. Carly she's like fifty, don't worry." Freddie reaches over with his free hand, grabbing mine with a reassuring touch.

"Why weren't you in your room?" I ask,

"I fell asleep at my computer on the couch."

"Well I'd better call my boss and tell her I'll be a little late," he says dialing the numbers on his pearBerry.

I get up and switch his pack of thawed peas to a bag of cold corn kernels.

"Hi, Mrs. Jacobs, yea I might be a little late for work today if you don't mind I got into a little accident."

"Not like that I'm fine I just need to rest for an hour or two can I come in at 2:00?"

"I assure you I'll be fine I just got hit in the head that's all."

"Uh my girlfriend."

"No it's not abuse."

I laugh a little at the last comment but not the next, "You want to speak to her? Of course you can one second."

"Freddie I can't talk to her," I say as he hands me the phone.

"Why not she doesn't bite." he whispers.

"You never know she might she could be a serial killer."

"Carly you're exaggerating,"

His boss yells down the phone, "I can hear you Freddie." Freddie laughs at my startled expression then I take the phone from him.

"Hi Mrs. Jacobs," I say shakily, "How are you?"

"Great and yourself?" Mrs. Jacobs replies, it's not deep, but it is loud voice.

"I think I'm okay,"

"Okay well how did you hurt him?"

"I punched him because he scared me that's all. I was completely unaware of it though. It was just reflexes and fright that's all," at that Freddie cracks up laughing.

"Tell Freddie to stop laughing and you have a good day now," she so sweetly its scary.

"Okay you too." I say my voice still shaking.

"Do want to talk to Freddie?"

"No, just tell him to make sure he comes in at 12. Bye now dear."

"Freddie," I toss him his phone, and he's still laughing. "It's not funny." I start to feel guilty for hurting him, and worried about what his boss thinks of me, and my voice starts to crack. Freddie's laughing stops abruptly when he hears my voice quaking.

"Carly, Carly, Carly," he says hugging me as tears I didn't want to come pour down my face.

"Freddie I'm such an idiot, what was I doing?" I say as I bury my face into his t-shirt

"Sweetheart it's all right," he says, and kisses me for good measure.

The unwanted tears stop. "Thanks Freddie," I kiss him back.

"Come lets go get you dressed for work."

After seeing Freddie off I got dressed myself in a slouch hat, a short leather jacket, skinny jeans, and my black suede boots then took the bus into the city. It was just as I remember except for the occasional new buildings and stores. It sparkled. Even though New York is much bigger than Seattle is, it has something about it I like better.

I walked up to the Bushwell Plaza from my stop, which wasn't far away. I open the glass doors and saw Lewbert sitting at the front desk looking at his wart in a mirror.

"Looky here it's Carlay Shaylay," he says

"Its Carly Shay," I correct him

"Don't correct me girl! It don't matter anyway!" he screeches. I run to the desk and hit the bell off and it drops on his foot.

"Aaaaoooohhhh," he yells in pain "I'm gonna getcha," he says but trips on the artificial tree.

I run up the stairs laughing hysterically until I get to our door I put on a straight face and knock. No answer so I grabbed my old key out of my purse, it worked just as I suspected. I walk into the completely transformed loft.

"SPENCER," I yell

"Carly?" he asks. For a minute, I thought I was fifteen again and he was working on a sculpture and couldn't come down the stairs. Until he did come down the stairs dressed in sweats and a t-shirt revealing unknown muscles. He had a duffel bag in his hand. Wow! This Spencer Shay couldn't be possible.

"We need to talk."

"We can't, not for long," Spencer tells me, not paying me much mind. "I'm going to work out with Socko then I have a date with Carmen. Sorry kiddo... I mean Carly," he says as he goes to sit on the sofa, as if he wanted to talk.

I took notice that his voice was softer and nicer, and I sat down beside him.

"Spencer I'm sorry and when I say that, I'm not just saying words I really mean it. With all my heart. I love you and I know you love me back. I know I hurt you, and I know it's hard for you to say those words but I know you think them all the time."

I look his head turned down I saw the tears forming, "Think about it Spence okay, "I say as I kiss him on the cheek. I swear I heard him say I love you too, but it was faint, making me unsure.

I start to cry as I walk out of the loft. I knock on Mrs. Benson's door but she didn't answer. I slipped a thank you note underneath the door and departed.

I walked down the stairs, and Lewbert saw I was crying, "I'm sorry," he says in a normal unscratched voice. I felt pitiful. Lewbert felt sorry for me. How pathetic.

I wiped my tears away and made sure I don't look like I'd been crying. I walk down toward the acting studio. When I went in through the doors I saw Sean just as he said he would be and a girl that I was sure his sister at the desk.

"Hey Carly." He walked over and hugged me.

"Hi," says the very pretty African-American girl next to him, "You must be Carly. I'm so glad I finally get to meet you my brother has been talking so much about you." Sean looks away, acting like he didn't hear a thing. I didn't have much time, and told her it would be best to start now.

"Let's go look around, I can show you backstage, the dressing rooms, the stage, everything." She said happily.

When we got back to the front desk she said "Carly I really love it here it would be so awesome to have a Julliard student and you did iCarly you'll do great here. I went to UCLA not much of an acting school but its pretty cool."

"I'd love to join it looks really fun."

"Alright here's the application and we'll see you soon," she finishes.

I walk out the door with Sean who got into his car parked on the side of the street.

"Carly want a ride it's pretty cold."

"No thanks I fell in love with the bus after living in New York,"

"Alright right make sure you tell Fred-man I said hey."

"Okay will do bye." We waved goodbye to each other and I walked over to the bus stop.

I lied to Sean I didn't want him to see me going to see Sam in jail.

The further I got into the city the dirtier it got. Homeless people started to board the bus, factory, and hospital workers. I even had to sit in a new seat to get away from a swearing hobo. Unfortunately, another boarded and sat next to me. He had a terrible stench that stunk of trash and fish.

"Whatcho lookin' at gal?"

"Nothing. Just looking out the window."

"Hey don't cuss at me," he said angrily, "God don't like that."

"Sir I didn't swear at you I didn't even speak."

"Wast in der?" He says touching my purse.

"None of your business."

"You talk to ghosts?"

I said nothing, quickly moving to the front of the bus to get away from him.

I got off the bus when it stopped outside the jail. I went up the grey concrete steps, and the same ill feeling swept over me again. The feel of the jail sent shivers down my spine. It was cold and dark; I'm not sure, if it was because of what the building represented, a removal of freedom and power, or simply if it was designed that way, to crush the spirit of its inhabitants.

"You again?" says the mean receptionist.

"Yes I'm here again is there a problem? I'm here to see Samantha Puckett."

"Where's your little boyfriend, girly?"

"It doesn't concern you. Now can I see Samantha Puckett or not?" I'm starting to get frustrated.

"Fine visiting hours start in..." she yawned to annoy me further.

"Let me see Sam now," I yell, knocking my fists hard into the counter, items dropped off the bench-top. The noise caused a guard to come running over

"Judy quit it, let her see her friend, don't be so darn stupid." He was stiff towards her, as if it had happened a million times before but never sunk in.

The guard who told Judy to stop leads me into the visiting room. I go and sit at the hard bright orange scoop chair, facing the Plexiglas window. Sam is lead over by a guard; Sam has a sneer on her face.

"Get your hands off me screw." The guard huffs, and Sam sits down on the opposite side.

"Sam we need to talk," I say through clenched teeth.

"I've nothing to say to you."

"Sam how could just act like we have nothing to talk about. You know we need to straighten things out?" I yell causing the people around us to stare.

"We would have had many chances to talk, but you left for college."

"I left for college because I wanted to improve myself. I didn't want you to end up like this," I say motioning around the room.

"I wanted a life too, but you wouldn't know what its like to live like I did. Your life was perfect. You had Spencer, the best brother in the world, and Freddie, who would have done anything for you. Melanie was better than me from the moment I repeated a year at school. Did you ever ask why I wasn't at home? My mom was always drunk, screwing so many guys I lost track of them all. Do you know how many of them tried to get with me?"

"Perfect, you think my life was perfect?" I couldn't believe that Sam would think I was living some dream life when in reality I was breaking down and had to get away from it by moving.

"My mother died when I was three. My father, who I never saw because he was working all the time, had just died. All I had was Spencer, and no matter how good a brother he is, that will never make up for losing both parents. There was no way I could say anything to Freddie, not when I was moving away from him for god knows how long."

I watched her shocked expression, before continuing, "I couldn't even talk to you because you were talking about your own crap life, or stuffing your face with my food, or bashing Freddie, too busy to even BOTHER listening to me." I yelled, and tears start rolling down my cheeks.

"Carly I'm really sorry. I didn't know it-" I interrupted.

"Just leave. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Tears start falling fast down her face as she turns to go. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

I lean up against the wall, unable to keep myself upright. My vision spins, and I stumble and fall, when I reach the ground everything goes black.

**Really long chapter I'm still tired from writing it*yawn* but I hope you guys like it because it wasn't easy I'm not sure if I should right a sequel to it with Carly and Freddie and married or whatever but tell me if I should-Thanks **


	7. iFight

**Chapter Seven **

**ifight**

**Freddie's POV **

"Carly, wake up. You all right?" I say to Carly as she finally comes back to life.

"Freddie," she moans then wraps her arms around me.

"Carly why are you on the floor? What happened? Is everything okay?" the questions are coming so fast I have to stop myself and breathe.

"Freddie I'm fine, can we just go?" she says pushing away from me as she stands up to leave.

I stand up; wondering why Carly was acting like this. Why was she knocked out? What was she even doing here anyway?

"Freddie can we go? I have a headache and I'm really tired," she says snapping at me viscously.

I thank the police officer who called and said that he'd seen me times before and also with Carly and he looked at the sign-in sheet and got my name and thought to call me which he got from Carly's cell phone. Of course, they had to check her stuff to make sure she wasn't on anything that caused her to be unconscious.

"Freddie, come on," Carly says, she was really getting annoyed. What was her problem anyway?

When we get to the car, I open Carly's door and when she stumbles a bit I grab hold of her. She instantly pulls away.

"I got it, it's not like I'm stupid," she says as she slams the door to the car. I just get in and forget about what happened then drive away.

As we start to get closer to downtown Seattle, Carly lifts her head off the window.

"You want ibuprofen? If you want I could stop and grab some before we get home. My m -," she cuts me off.

"I want to go home. I'm fine Freddie."

"God Carly, I'm just trying to help you. I want to make sure you're alright that's all."

"Maybe I don't need help this time, maybe I could at least try to do things by myself," she snaps as I pull into the underground parking lot get and go around to open Carly's door.

"I got it," she says yanking it open right in front of my path.

She was really starting to piss me off, the what did even do to deserve this? I was only doing nice things for her. She leaves some of her things in the car, I guess expecting me to grab them. Being the Freddie that she knows I grab her belongings and try to catch up after her, but I was not happy.

"Carly wait up," I yell, but she ignores me. When I get upstairs, she is already unlocking the door to the apartment.

"Why did you walk off like that and leave your things?"

"Because you were taking too long. I have a headache and I didn't want to wait."

"I only took long because I was getting your things," I snap back at her raising my voice.

As annoying as she's being I see her stumble then sit down. Therefore, I get her some Tylenol I found in the back of the cabinet and pour her a glass of water.

"Here take this it should help you."

"I don't want it," she says in a stiff tone.

I slam the cup on the counter spilling most of its contents and toss the pills somewhere, I was really Mad but not even sure why.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I yell.

"Me? Nothing is wrong with me. I'm not the one slamming things and yelling at the top of my lungs," she screeches.

"Carly you're being selfish. I left work to come see if you were alright. I even missed the end of a very important meeting for you and this is what I get?"

"You think I'm selfish? Do you even know what I'm going through right now? How many things I've lost? This isn't easy Freddie."

"Carly I've lost things too. I even feel like I'm losing you right now but I'm not going bone crazy over it. Sam is a waste of time. She obviously has issues and your brother is just stupid. When you will realize this?"

At that, she walked over to me and stood close as she pointed finger at my chest.

"If you ever say anything like that again I will murder you in your sleep or do something far more worse than you could even imagine," she says her voice trembling, but through clenched teeth.

"I hate you," she screams as she walks upstairs and slams the door.

Our first fight, I thought to myself as I get a glass of water and set up my computer and the other one I had to put back together for work. Doing work or math always helps me get over anger because it all seems to fade away when I'm doing those things.

Hours pass and I finish my project then start working on a review for some new kind of technology. My eyes start to drift so I put my things away and go upstairs to bed.

When I reach Carly's room I go in, turn out the lamp, mark her spot in her book; before I leave, I kiss her on her head and whisper, "Goodnight Carly."

Sometime around 4am, Carly is beside me. I don't know why she was in here or even when she got she got here I just woke up and she was there. I don't think on it. I just go back to bed.

The next morning around 5 am, Carly is gone from my side and the apartment is quiet. I jump up hoping she hasn't packed her bags and left after last night. I get up and walk to her room the bed is made up nice and neat but I remember she was with me otherwise everything still seems to be in place. 'Maybe she grabbed her purse and that's it,' I check around the empty apartment. I go and check the rest of the apartment but she's nowhere to be found, I'm pretty sure she didn't leave her purse is still here I run out of the apartment grabbing my jacket. Barefoot, I run up the stairs not even bothering to take the elevator. Once I get up there I see Carly sitting on the floor, all the chairs are put up and the pool is closed up.

"Carly, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine life's just perfect," she says sarcastically.

I can tell she's cold as all she has on is pajama shorts with a white tank top and a thin robe type garment on. I walk up to her and give her my coat, she takes it, which surprises me, and then we sit there watching the city light up as the sunrises.

"What are you doing up here?" I ask her, expecting her not to answer me.

"I'm watching the sunrise. It's the most beautiful thing, it lights up the world with its rich rays of light. isn't that amazing?" she says with a far away look in her eyes.

"Yea, about yesterday-" I start but she stops me by laying her head on my shoulder. "Just watch. It's a lot better that way."

So I listen to her; it's slightly windy and humid outside from the past few weeks of rain, and cold from the morning dew. I never really stopped and thought about that how things like this could just calm you down. I never stopped and looked. The city brightened minute-by-minute coming alive by every single person taking the bus, or going to school or work. It was like a person slowly waking up until it was alive completely.

"Isn't that beautiful?" she says still laying her head down on my side. "We're always running and worrying but not focusing on what were missing."

I want to say something but my train of thought has stopped. My mind isn't focused right now and everything seems to have changed. After the sun has set she gets up and starts to head back towards the door, I follow her still not quite sure what to say. She strides down the stairs slowly and into the apartment and then into the kitchen and starts to prepare my morning coffee. Her arm brushes against mine as she moves from place to place in the kitchen. I get the sudden urge to wrap her in my arms and never let her go. The feel of her skin sends tingles everywhere in my body as if being surged by electricity. Then she finally speaks.

"Listen I'm sorry about yesterday and that's all I want to say. after this we will not speak of it understand?"

"Yes mom," I joke, "but I'm sorry also for saying untrue things about-"

She stops me again and embraces me into a kiss; it happened again that tingly feeling comes back all powerful and surging all around me everywhere bouncing as if being trapped in a cage and dying to get out. I kiss her harder and pull her closer as I put my hands in her hair. She falls back a bit but only ends up on the couch. but then she pulls away 'Freddie' she whispers. We both sit up trying to regain our breath back.

"I'm sorry in just I don't know I guess I got carried away," I want her to say oh that's fine and continue but I'm sure she wont.

"Freddie its okay we all get ahead of ourselves," she says going back to the coffee as if nothing happened.

"Why are we up?" I ask hoping she was tired because I sure was.

"Because we watched the sunset its over lets go to sleep I'm tired," she says yawning then pouring out then the coffee

She follows me into my room I flop into the bed as if exhausted. She giggles

"Quit it," she says hitting me with a pillow.

"Its on now baby," I say grabbed pillows and hitting Carly, but very softly. She laughs and hits me again I tackle her and she lands on the bed. With me on top of her, she flips me over we both burst out laughing. I kissed her noise as we both remember when she had done that many years ago. I fall down tiredly she lies down with me perfectly in sync she wraps her arms around me and we both instantly fall asleep.

"Fredward Benson," I hear my mom yell I get up Carly is also up rubbing her eyes from the curtains my mother has opened.

"What the heck do you want mom? Its only," I stop when I see the clock crap, crap, crap its 1:30 pm I was supposed to into work at 12:00. I hop out of the bed and scramble everywhere, I had no shirt on, and boxers this was so messed up.

"don't even try to go in I called your office to talk to you because you didn't answer your cell phone so I freaked out and went up to your job and your boss said you never came in so then I came here.

I stopped in mid air buttoning up of my shirt; I was so nervous I buttoned it wrong and threw on some pants that were wrinkled.

"Mom am I fired what's up?" I ask almost ready to burst

"Son your not fired she told how much of a good worker you are and that she knew Carly was here and I told her about Carly's situation it really touched actually we went out for coffee to isn't that great,"

"Listen mom," I was walking toward trying to get her out of my room "I can take care of my self if I couldn't I would call still haven't called you so..."

"I'm just treating you a normal mother should, but I guess I'll go and you better be eating those vitamins and guys please wait till after your married, I still want grandkids though" she says gesturing to me and Carly.

"Mom," I yell walking downstairs "what is wrong with- please just go," "don't you have to go to work or something. She looks down at her watch 'oh your rights see you soon.'

After she leaves, I close and lock the door after her. God it was a mistake to give her a key. I walk upstairs and see Carly's door wide open I look in and see her in her room looking in the mirror brushing through her beautiful dark chocolate brown hair."

"Hey," she says

"Hi," I walk and sit on the edge of her bed. I sit there then its awkwardly silent so I mention my mom. "look that was really embarrassing what my mom said I'm sorry you know she's crazy, I'm not even sure if were even getting married," She stops abruptly and turns to me pointing her brush at me as if it were a weapon.

"What do mean you don't think were getting married?" she says not meanly but not in her sweetest voice.

"I don't know I guess I thought you wouldn't want to,"

"Freddie I love, and yes I plan on spending the rest of my life with you," she says continuing with her brushing.

I feel the blush spread across my face, I get up and walk behind her in the mirror. Her hair smells like coconut and flowers.

"You know you have the most beautiful hair in the world?"

"Right after yours," she says giggling

"No yours is first you have a beautiful natural wave, I'm serious you really don't even need to curl it. It looks good as is, mine is to neat like I have to spend too much time on it"

I hear my house phone ring interrupting our few moments we had together. I dash down the stairs to get it before its to late.

"Hello," I hear a rusty voice whispering.

"Hey Its Sam meets me here at 4:00 pm we need to talk,"

"Why? What's wrong? Do you need help?"

"Don't tell Carly come alone and don't question cant you just get the heck over here like I said,"

"Fine, fine okay but Carly will be pretty mad,"

"I don't care just do what I said,"

Then the line goes dead.

**Yea I know I suck I haven't updated in ages but I'm sorry I'm a really busy person. Remember reviews are love and everyone loves love --- until next time bye **


	8. iAm Curious

**Chapter eight **

**iam curious **

**Carly's POV **

I walk downstairs just in time to hear most of Freddie's conversation. I got to thinking he never uses the house phone and why was he gone so long? He interrupts my thoughts saying.

"Why? What's wrong? Do you need help?"

"Fine, fine okay but Carly will be pretty mad,"

He doesn't say bye so I'm guessing he person on the other line has hung up. I continue walking over to him watching him slam the phone down on the base.

"Who was that?" I question

"Nobody," he says keeping his tone low and steady

"Freddie I'm pretty sure that was somebody I saw you on the phone,"

"look do you not trust me what's up with all the questioning," he says calmly not even showing the slightest bit of anger he leans face down on the counter putting both hands on the marble top.

"I'm sorry," I put my hands on his waist and my head on his back "I'm just paranoid, now days things aren't they way they used to be its scary,"

"I know Carly your right it sure isn't nothing is the same," he says turning around pulling me into a hug.

I hug him back smelling the fresh cologne scent on him. I miss the days when Freddie and I would be with spencer and Mrs. Benson playing in the park without a single worry. I always wanted to grow up but I never knew it would actually be this hard everything seemed to get worse day by day.

"So what are we doing today Carly?" Freddie asked breaking into my thoughts.

"We could go boutique shopping,"

"Uhhhh, not sure if I can bear to go shopping again," he says grabbing hold of his heart as if he was dying.

"Then I don't know what to do I'm totally lost,"

"Well we could go down to the gym and I guess we could do a little shopping,"

"I love you Freddie you're the best," I say jumping into a hug. I pull back "wait, why are we going to the gym?"

"Not to workout I have to go renew my membership,"

"Good cause that was way to hard last time,"

"You're still the best," I say burying my face in his shirt.

We go upstairs and get dressed and ready for the days following tasks. Just as I pull my shirt over my head, Freddie walks in.

"You're still not done? He asks standing in the frame of the door fully dressed.

"No what girl do you know that gets dressed in 10 minuets,"

"Sam,"

I stop mid putting on my earring, which falls on the floor.

"How would you know that?" He blushes.

"Because whenever we would go somewhere or do something with icarly me and Sam would talk about how you take all day to get dressed, god Carly that's it, you don't have to get all overprotective.

"I'm sorry Freddie," I say as I pick up my earring of the floor. He walks over to me and picks me up off the ground.

"Carly I love so much with all my heart I didn't mean it like that,"

"I know Freddie," I say as he stands me up.

"Good then lets go," he says

When we finally get down to the gym, Sean is there and so is Kristina.

"I was wondering when I would see you again," she says to Freddie completely ignoring me. "Here is the form for your renewal,"

I walk over to Sean "Any word from your sister?"

"Not yet, she said she saw them when they looked at your application and really like it." He said stop lifting the weight he had to stand next to me.

"That's great, really great," I said. Then it grew really quite he just stood there, I didn't know what else to say then Freddie rescues me.

"Hey Carly I'm done are you ready to go." He said walking over to me.

"Ummm sure," I honestly didn't want to go but I guess I could, it was something about Sean that made me want to talk. We left the gym and walked down the street into a bridal boutique.

"Why are we here?" Freddie asked not meanly but unsure.

"I don't know I just love being in here it's beautiful," I look around at all the dresses they all look amazing. Then I see the most beautiful one yet, it's white strapless and sequined on the chest.

"Its gorgeous, Freddie come here," he walks over with his hands in his pockets.

"It's okay," he says sidetracked

"What do you mean its okay, its beyond okay it's absolutely amazing. I have got to try this on,"

"Uhhhh Carly not to be mean but we have to go," he says looking down at the ground.

"Why? I just got started," I put on my puppy dogface.

"I know honey I'm sorry but I have somewhere to be,"

"Where? I thought you had the day free."

"Well Ummm my Uhhhh boss called I have a really important meeting to be at."

"Okay fine," I let go of the dress, I guess our life would be around his work schedule. We go out to the car and started to drive home. I wanted us to have a day out together I mean honestly I haven't even been on an official date yet and that rather breaks my heart.

When we get to the apartment Freddie goes to his room and gets a couple things before he leaves. I just sit at the kitchen table with my head leaning on the side of it I'm sure looking bummed out then he walks past.

"Look Carly I'm sorry," Freddie, says leaning down looking me in the eye.

"I know its ok Freddie,"

"So were good,"

"Were good," I clarify as he leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

"Bye babe," he says then locks the door as he leaves.

20 minutes later I make myself some tea, sit down, and read one of those so-called books that help you in life. Why was Freddie so suspicious acting when I asked where he was going? He normally told me everything. 'Uggggh stop being paranoid Carly he is your boyfriend he loves you, right?' Wait what was Freddie wearing, Jeans, and a graphic tee he would never wear that to work. I have to find out what he's doing, I picked up my phone and pressed 2, his speed dial. No answer wait maybe he actually is in a meeting and I'm just worrying, yea that's it now I'll just sit down and read.

I did sit down and read without worrying at all until I looked at the clock, it read 8:00 pm Freddie left at 3:30. Maybe his meeting went late; I call him again no answer, that's it I have to find out where he was.

**Endnotes **

**Yea this chapter is another cliffhanger sorry **** but I promise you'll know next chapter. I was really sad my other story irealize the truth i only got 1 review on chapter two I thought you guys loved me. Anyway wasn't isaved your life amazing? **


	9. iSee Sam

**Chapter nine **

**isee Sam **

**Freddie's POV **

After I said goodbye to Carly I left and headed downtown to the city jail. I really detested lying to her because I wanted a clean relationship. I had to keep my promise though; I couldn't tell her I wasn't supposed to. When I reached the jail, I walked in to find my favorite person, Judy the annoying fat woman who works at the desk.

"Hi Samantha Puckett please,"

"She's gone, she was released today,"

"What! I just talked to her today, how did she get out so fast?"

"Well pretty boy you don't stay in jail forever, and besides she's been in court for a long time and she's released. Now would you just leave already?"

"Wait! Do you know where she is now?"

"No! I don't keep track of these bandits for all I care she could be dead." She said smirking evilly.

"You know what you're just mean, I bet you live at home all by yourself, your family disowned you. And you have a million cats," her face turned into a frown I almost felt bad, I stormed out almost running into Sam.

"Nice one Freddo it's about time somebody tells her the truth," she said clapping her hands.

"Sam why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Freddie I'm pretty sure Carly was around when I talked to you and I know she doesn't want to see me."

"No but you could have at least not make it seem all suspicious, I had to lie to Carly, I never lie to her!" I say my voice rather loud.

"God sorry Fredward chill out,"

"Sorry I'm just a little strung, what do you need to talk about?"

"Freddie I'm really messed up I should have stayed clean, and listened to you and Carly I got to worked up over nothing. Carly said something's that really made sense the other day, I wanted to tell her I would be out soon but she screamed and yelled for me to go away, I couldn't." Sam said crying hard when she got towards the end. I knew Sam and she never ever, no matter what cried this seems to have really hit her hard.

"It's alright Sam," putting my arm around her.

"No its not I wish I was smart and nice like you and Carly, I'm never going to get a job with a criminal record."

"Sam you can if you change your mind and do right."

"Freddie I need help I just really want to stand on my own two feet for once in my life, I don't want to be Sam the crook, or Sam the idiot, please." She wiped her face and had a strong expression.

"I'll help you Sam I'm sorry for not helping you before,"

"Everybody in my life hates me except you and Carly and I'm not even sure if Carly likes me. You better keep your word, or I'll kill you." She said Becoming the Sam I am used to.

"I won't leave you, I promise,"

**Endnotes**

**No seddie intended so if anybody read and thought seddie none whatsoever, he's just helping her that's it. I'm sadly but truly ending the story soon, not sure if I still want to write the sequel anybody have any ideas, I started it but I need ideas. **

**P.S. If you think Carly and Freddie are sappy, its only because they are sappy in the show. It's a kid show how could it not be.**


	10. iKnow What Your Up To

**Chapter ten **

**iknow what your up to **

**Carly's POV**

**Before I start, I would like to thank my reviewers/readers. ****iCarlyFanFreek825****, iHeartCreddie****, ****icon77****,** **Silentknight702****, and ****The Albino Black Sheep****. ****Thanks Guys!!!**

I get out of the taxi and pay the driver, so I guess Freddie thought he could run behind my back. Nope not me, I am not dumb. He I so paying for this. I start to walk to the jail but I stop when I see Freddie and Sam hugging on bench. I was close enough to hear Freddie say, "I won't leave you, I promise." Leave her wait was he dating Sam behind my back I cannot believe this. That nasty bimbo slut. Why isn't she in jail? Ooh Carly you are so killing him.

I don't cry, I'm sick of crying over everything he was not bringing me to tears I am stronger than that. I get on the bus and go to Freddie's apartment. When I got there I cleaned out my drawers and packed my bags, I had to get out of here I couldn't stay. Where would I go, Spencer's? No, he hated me. You know what I will go to Spencer's it's about time I get things straight. I finished packing and decided not to leave Freddie a note it served him right. I left the room with no trace of myself, looking just as it did when I arrived.

I caught another taxi down to the Bushwell plaza, which was quite far from Freddie's apartment. I arrived and paid the driver, when inside I ran inside up the stairs completely ignoring Lewbert yelling for me to sign in. Once upstairs I knocked vigorously on the door and surprisingly, Spencer answered.

"Carly you're your face is dirty, come in, is everything alright?"

"Spencer I-" I buried my face into his shirt and let the tears flow.

"It's ok Carly," he said taking my bags and going inside the apartment, I followed.

I sat down on the couch I was ready to talk I had to tell him everything, even about Patrick he had the right to know until right now at this very minute. I filled him in on the story from my last year of college until now, he even had tears in his eyes when I was through.

"That's a lot for you to go through, I- I'm sorry I treated you meanly," said trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"I still love you,' I said hugging him again. Finally, I mended my relationship with spencer I hated having to go through each day without him.

"Carly I think I should let you know I was Sam's lawyer in court,"

"You were?" I asked looking up at him

"She said really important things about you, I wish you were there to hear she stood up and spoke a lot about how you tied into her life." he said sorrowfully. Now both of us were crying I held tight to him and he the same, it felt so good to be in is arms again.

"How about I make and old classic to cheer us up," he said wiping his face.

"Spaghetti tacos," we both said collectively. While spencer started to cook, he told me I could go rest a while in my old room. When I went upstairs, to my room after I settled in I went to what now was Spencer's office. It look exactly like the icarly studio everything was the same, wait this was the icarly studio. I thought he- my thoughts were broken up by Spencer's voice.

"Yea I took my office and moved it when you came home, I realized all the memories I could be destroying so I put everything back in its rightful place."

"You did the right thing I'm proud of you," I said hugging then my phone rung.

"Ughhhh its Freddie," I said while pulling it out of my pocket.

"Don't answer it if your not ready to talk okay," Spencer said reassuringly.

"I'm not he's going to call me a million times anyway,"

"Okay well I'm about to go finish cooking, make yourself comfortable, after all your at home." He said winking then heading back down to the kitchen. I went back into my old room it looked the same no changes at all. It even felt the same, I lay down on the bed. I felt like fifteen-year-old Carly with worries like what boy I would go to the dance with. I never realized what was really important in life until now.

Just as I was beginning to fall asleep, my phone beeped with a new voicemail from most likely from Freddie. I dialed my voicemail and listened to it "Listen I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." "I huh its just," he paused like he was crying, was he? "Just call me back all I want to know is if your alright that's all... and I miss you," then he hung up. Freddie was crying I could always tell when he was crying its like one of those motherly things that happened between us. Maybe I should call him back. I then thought 'ha maybe it showed him right don't mess with Carly shay or you'll pay.' I liked that it even rhymed, I started to repeat it in a soft whisper, right when spencer burst into the room loudly causing me to jump.

"Jesus Spence you scared me!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to hurry up and tell you to come eat," he says out of breath.

"Why,"

"Because I knew you would jump and get scared, he said laughing.

"That was not funny," I said hitting him on the shoulder as we walked downstairs.

"It was you, almost jumped to the floor," he said continuing to laugh.

When we sat down to eat dinner, I didn't know if I should tell spencer or not about the phone call from Freddie. I didn't want to dump all my problems on him it wasn't fair, so and ate until he started to talk.

"Carly what's on your mind, no lying, and saying your fine really tell me," he said. I stopped eating; it was going to tell him, it would be the truth.

"Spencer Freddie called me and he was crying he said he wanted to make sure I was safe and he really cares about me," I mumbled looking down at my plate wounding spaghetti around my fork.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"No I'm not talking to him for a long time he hurt me,"

"Then what's the matter," he said as no big deal.

"I don't want to lose him, after losing to many things I want to stay with Freddie forever. I really loved him. I guess he didn't feel the same though."

"Carly Freddie has loved you since you six I'm pretty sure that's not true." He said looking at me; I saw it in his eyes that he felt sorry.

"Sometimes I feel... I don't know I just wish that we weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend,"

"What!" he said looking shocked.

"No not like that what I mean was I'm really in love with him and I kept finding myself wishing more and more I...," I couldn't say it so spencer finished instead.

"So are you want to marry Fredward," he said softly his voice barely a whisper.

"Not anymore after what he did to me, how could he date Sam behind my back, which is just cruel."

"Carly forget about that is it true or not," spencer said firmly. I sat quiet for a moment thinking up my next words but I finally decided to tell what I really felt in my heart. Unfortunately, there was no way I would ever go back to him I would ever go back to that liar, but this was truth.

"Yes I do,"

**Endnotes **

**Awwww how cute, I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my endnotes last chapter. Next chapter will be in Spencer's POV and I might make one in Sam' s POV not sure. Please, please, please review I really miss getting emails from fanfiction with a subject saying 'review alert.' So please review hope you like it. - - - -thanks **


	11. iNeed to Talk

**Chapter eleven **

**ineed to talk **

**Spencer's POV**

**I would like to thanks all of my reviewers ****Soldier702****, ****iCarlyFanFreek825**** ,****Paduki****, ****The Albino Black Sheep**** , ****Guest**** , ****purpleheart10****, ****Erin****, ****iCarly Lover**** , ****LMF****, and ****Creddie lover. **** Thanks so much I really appreciated the reviews, if I missed anybody I'm so sorry please forgive me. I have posted another story Troubles From Down Below I politely ask that everyone could review it so I can have an opinion for my next steps into the story.----thanks**

I could not believe this my baby sister was ready to get married this was amazing; it felt like yesterday when she and her friends were recording icarly. I have to tell Freddie, whether she wants me to or not, this is important. This is going to be so awesome I have to do this.

"Spencer! You still here," Carly says waving her hands in my face.

"Oh yea I was thinking," I said trying to snap out of my thoughts.

"You must have happy thoughts," she must noticed the grin that spread across as I thought about her and Freddie's wedding.

"I was just thinking about how happy I am to finally to be with you," I lie. Over the years, my lying skills became better. Since I am now a lawyer I could lie to anyone, however I still felt the guilt.

"Thanks Spencer," she said hugging me. "So what should I do?" she asks her expression changing from happy to worry.

"Tell him how you feel, if you don't he will never know,"

"Spencer I can't just walk up to him and say 'I love you please marry me.' besides he likes Sam." She says flicking her food around her plate.

I laugh then choke on my spaghetti, which causes Carly to hit me then freak out because I start to choke more. After I come back to a normal state, I begin to speak.

"Carly you really think Freddie likes Sam over you?" I say trying to hide the laughter building up.

"Yes I saw them and he has been acting weird lately," she says with a heartbreaking manifestation.

"Listen Carly Freddie loves you and I know he doesn't want to hurt you, give him a chance to explain." I say trying to soothe her instead it's the complete opposite.

"Loves me if he loves he would tell me why and what he was doing with Sam, If he loves me he would be here trying to get me back. Fredward Benson does not love me.," she shouts angrily.

I don't know what to say to her, she seems like nothing can calm her down. Her face is red with fury and he lips curved into a dead frown. She grabs her plate, rinses it off, and comes back around to the table.

"I need to be alone," she says then turns around and walks off to her room.

I haven't seen Carly that angry since the night before she left; she looked as if she was ready to dig her nails into Freddie. Then rip him apart and hang him on a power line in a desert a setting. Her face wasn't red but rich scarlet, the way she walked was as if she was stomping a zombie into the ground. I laugh at my last remake, stomping a zombie, and continue to eat while laughing. As I clear my plate from the table I hear thunderous rapping on the front door. I drop my plate in the sink without breaking it and run to look in the peephole. I figured it was a crazy defender from a case trying to bribe me into something. Instead I look and see Freddie.

"Freddie?" I say as I let him in. he sounds like he ran from his house to mine.

"Yea... Where... Is huh... Carly?" He says catching his breath and still speaking.

"Why what's wrong," I pretended not to know because I knew Carly wanted alone time but I had to tell him anyway.

"She left I don't know why I got home and she was gone like she was never there." He says panting as if he were going to cry.

"Carly is here-" he almost pushes me out of the way and runs up the stairs.

I grab his wrist before he can reach the stairs, my reflects have definitely improved, I guess I should challenge Sam to an assassin war, I snap out of my thoughts.

"Freddie she doesn't want to see you," I say tightly grabbing hold of his arm.

"What? Why? I don't even know what I did to her." he says trying to retreat from my firm grip on his wrist.

"I'll get you some water then I think you need to sit down I have a lot of explaining to do." I say walking into the open kitchen still gripping Freddie's wrist tightly.

"Please Spencer tell me she is okay? tell me I didn't do anything wrong?" Freddie pleads. His voice penetrating as if he was twelve and hadn't come to puberty yet.

"Freddie!" I said almost yelling. "Chill out man, go sit down on the couch so you can hear what I have to say," I say letting go of his wrist and handing him a glass of cold water.

"Fine," he mumbled sauntering over to the couch.

"Thank you, now sit," I demand him like a child or type of animal.

"Now can you tell me?" he whines as I walk and sit across from him. The new design of loft is based on a businessperson so the seating is much different from before.

"Are you cheating on Carly?" I say getting straight to the point one of my lawyer techniques.

"No!" she says a bit too quickly for me to reflect.

"So you're not dating Sam behind her back?" I ask for reassurance.

He spit out his water on the glass coffee table that sat between us.

"Spencer... me cheating on Carly with Sam, what kind of guy do you think I am? Sam? She wouldn't even let me do that and they aren't even speaking at the moment." He yelled making a clear point of himself.

"Sssshhh Carly is upstairs, I do not want her to come down and investigate the noise." I say sternly.

"I'm sorry, its just I don't understand how Carly could think so low of me, then just leave like that how could she?" Freddie says indignantly.

"Carly has a lot on her plate right now Freddie; maybe you should have sat down and talked with her about her feelings about your relationship. She's a woman the need that kind of stuff, or else they will feel insecure and do things like that."

"I talked to her we talked a lot... well sometimes." He says looking quite unsure if it was true.

"Be honest, did you talk to Carly you even touch the thought of marriage or where your relationship might be right now?" I ask not telling about Carly but making a hidden hint instead of asking the direct question as Carly had told not to.

"No," Freddie mutters looking down at his feet.

He continues to look down then lifts his head up.

"Well it came along in our daily conversation but I screwed it up," he says facing back down to the ground at the last words.

"What did you say?" I question hoping he didn't break her heart, if he did I was surely going to break his bones. All of them.

"Well my mom came over and made a really embarrassing remark about kids and marriage. After she left I apologized for my mother and her unaware rudeness then I said I don't even know if were getting married." He stops then begins to fold his hands together as if he is praying or something.

"Is that it?" if it is what a lame screw up.

"No, she began to pour out all of her emotions saying she wants to spend the rest of her life with me. Then she said she loves and all that kind of stuff."

"What did you say back?" I pressure

"Well...I.....," he stutters.

"Freddie spit it out or you'll be spitting out blood after I'm through with you." I say in a cutting voice, wow! I sounded like Sam. When did I become so violent.

"I didn't say anything back I just got up and told her I liked her hair and buttered it off acting like a total wuss." He says finally looking me in the eyes.

"Freddie you didn't tell her you loved her back!" I yell loudly.

"NO! Spencer I felt so mixed up I didn't know what to say back, she just spat it out like no big deal, and how could I respond back. You know how hard it is for us guys with situations like that." He yells much too loudly standing up from his seat. His face flushed with red all the way to his ears.

"pheeewww," I try to blow out to calm myself down, but the heat from my body is only rising.

"Spencer everything all right? And who are you talking to?" Carly yells from up stairs. I can hear footsteps as if she is about to come down. I panic.

"Just one of my clients, it would be best if you stay upstairs, okay?"

"Okay I'm still thinking anyway," she yells back.

"Close call," I say finally breathing.

"Why did you do that? I could have talked to her." Freddie says now using a very low tone.

"Because I have a plan to get you guys back together. It will only work if you follow my directions and have a lot of money at hand to spend."

"Huh?"

"I have a plan if you're ready to take the next steps in your relationship, I know exactly how to do it," I whisper. His face instantly brightens and he leans in for me to whisper the details.

"Yea of course I have money, I drive a custom made dodge challenger and live in a really nice apartment, I have money."

"Let's not brag shall we, besides I drive a Bentley," I say ready for a war then remember my idea. "Alright you ready to hear the ultimate plan."

"Yes spill I'm crazy to know," he says chuckling

"Ok here is what you have to do..............."

**Endnotes**

**Oooohhhhh what next? Ok I am so sorry if I have any errors pointed out by Erin a reader, who is a total awesome person for being honest, and telling me instead of just pushing it aside. I benefit from reader input so be kind enough to review and give you're your own ideas so I know what you want. I made my official beta-reader account so if need a beta-reader or know someone who needs one please send him or her to me! I really hope you review and enjoy this chapter--- thanks**


	12. iTalk It Out

**Chapter twelve**

**iTalk It Out**

**Freddie's POV**

**I would like to take the time out and thank my wonderful reviewers, readers, and subscribers. Thank you all for being honest, fun, and putting up with me while writing this story. If it wasn't for you guys I'm sure I would have stopped writing long ago. Thank you so much *tear *tear. **

Spencer is brilliant I never would have thought of that this dude is a genius he should have a TV show. Everything is perfect this couldn't be any better, well it could if Carly would talk to me. It's been three days since her mistake and Spencer said she has only left the room twice. I can't believe that this is happening; trying to help someone, I messed up myself.

"How about this one?" Spencer and Sam ask holding the same thing and also speaking in unison. Creepy.

"No I need something more original like this," I say holding the object in the light.

"Hurry up I'm sick of shopping around I want to go to bed," Sam whines while searching anyway

"I need to find the perfect-" I stop there it is, perfect I have to get it.

After I purchased my item we left the store and headed back to the shay loft, I hadn't seen Carly in days. I don't even eat or sleep, it feels like a piece is missing we were inseparable. Spencer has told her the truth repeatedly but she doesn't even respond to him.

"What's wrong frednub?" Sam questions.

"Nothing just tired I had to work full time for the past days, and I have had no sleep." This is true but not the whole truth.

"One more stop," Sam says from the back seat pointing to a store on the side of the downtown streets.

"Why do you want to go there?" I am not about to have a shopping spree I am tired. I am tired but I remember that store and Carly went in and found that dress and I totally brushed her off.

"I don't need to explain, now pull over," she says staring at me fiercely with her pale blue eyes.

We all get out of the car and head into the shop, the smell of girly perfume chokes me as soon as I walk through the door everything is so neat and delicate.

"Hi I'm Ryan, how my I help you?" a young man with brown hair and black suit pants and a white shirt says greeting us.

Sam is instantly taken back by his features, her face turns violet, and then she smiles. His eyes don't drift away from her face for a second; they are locked in their on world.

"Hello," Spencer says.

"I'm sorry," Ryan says turning away from Sam's face.

"Okay," Spencer and I mutter at the same time.

The store was nice and I even purchased a few things, we get into the car to finally head back to the loft. I miss Carly, I love the smell of her, her sweet face smiling whenever I said a corny joke, everything about her is a pleasant feeling. I almost want to sleep on the couch at Spencer's I forget how lonely it is to be by myself. My mother thinks I should stay with her, she says mothers help kids get over the past. Not her, she would be pestering me all day and make me even more depressed.

I pull into the underground parking lot at the loft; we ignore Lewbert shouting about not having seen Carly in a while then wondering if she died. Her happiness did. The floor is too high to walk up with our bags so we get into the elevator. When we arrive to the correct floor, Spencer unlocks the door and we let ourselves in to see Carly over the counter I an unbelievably short pink silk robe. The robe is thin and a bright hot pink color it has fur around the bottom and the sleeves and it really shows off her legs.

"Carly?" We say unison surprised to see her out of her room. She looks very attractive from the back her black hair flowing past her shoulders and her long legs bare and feet shoeless.

She turns around quickly and practically gives Sam and I a death stare, her eyes are puffy and red. I instantly want to kiss her, wrap her in my arms, and tell her that everything is going to be okay. I know that won't work Carly won't just fall into my arms, all the years I've known her that doesn't seem like something she would do. She turns back around and continues what she's doing.

"Hi Spencer," she says glumly.

"Carly you know that Freddie and Sam are here too," Spencer tries. She doesn't respond instead she just moves to the next counter.

That's it I throw my bags down on the floor and walk up beside Carly in the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you? You know I didn't do anything and yet you still ignore me." she stares at me so fiercely I want to turn away but I don't.

"Nothing is wrong with me, if you weren't such a jerk and maybe you opened your eyes for once you would have noticed something about me and what I want." She snaps in a tight voice.

"Carly my eyes are always open for you I love you no matter what." I plead

"That's not what I mean Freddie Benson, what I mean if you would have just stuck around talked to me found out what was on my mind!" she yells.

"Carly I-" there's nothing I can say she is right I have been working and busy not spending much time with her.

"Your speechless right, I guess you finally realize this. Even if you didn't hook up with Sam, you ditched me and I finally thought we would be able to spend time. I guess you had something important to do." She yells making me feel like a total jerk.

"I think we should let them talk in private, "Spencer says and leaves with Sam following him upstairs.

"Listen Carly, Sam needed my help she said not to tell you only for your good you really hurt her and she just wanted to stay out of your way. So you can get mad at me or her, but all I wanted to do was help just help. Besides we always go shopping I would love to go out more if we actually did something we both wanted to do, I don't mind it but I wanted to go to dinner." She say my face feeling hard and sweaty.

"If that the case you ever have to worry about going shopping again, in fact you don't have to worry about me again." She says then stalks off.

**Endnotes!**

**No cliffy! Anyway things are really getting hot between these two phew I can feel the heat. I am very sorry for not updating for forever I have been really busy. I should update my other story also and this one again this weekend, so be prepared. I want to know your thoughts, so please make them honest and no cruelty, I would greatly appreciate if you also read and review this chapter it took me a very long time to write. -----thanks **


	13. iGet Even

**Chapter thirteen **

**iGet Even**

**Sam's POV **

"I am completely sick of her," I say very loudly staring out of the window in iCarly studio.

"I thought you and forgave Carly?" Spencer asks flipping the pages of his planning notebook. "I hope this works out I did so much work and I know this is the right thing."

"It is the right thing Spencer but she's just so dang stubborn that it's hard," I say resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Back to my question, I didn't you forgive Carly?" he asks again his attention now staring at me then my hand resting on his shoulder.

"I did of course I did I just well it's," I quiet down, I don't want him to know the truth.

"It's okay Sam," he says taking my hand and pulling me onto the sofa. "You can tell me."

"It's Freddie," I finally huff. "He's showed me so much kindness I have never seen before when I got out of jail, he cared so much for me. I know he cares a lot more for Carly and it hurts for me to see him so broken down.

"So you really do have feelings," Spencer asks taking my hand in his.

"Always did," I say in a low feisty tone._ Slam! We h_ear a loud noise coming from downstairs; I jump up instantly and run down with Spencer right behind me. I see Freddie he has tears on his face and Carly gone. He looks so miserable his hair is a mess and his eyes are red from tears.

"Freddie," is the first thing that can come out of my mouth. I can't even speak I have never seen him like this before; it almost makes me want to cry.

"I'm sorry," he says grabs his coat and tries to run out the door. I struggle to catch him, with him going to the gym he seems to be a lot faster than the old Freddie. I finally reach

him in the hall and take hold of his arm

"What!" he snaps "do you want to humiliate me tell you knew Carly would never love you, laugh in my face, is that what you want Samantha Puckett? Just do it I don't care I lost everything I ever loved just make it worse tell me you hate me." He says his voice rising and tears running down his face.

I catch him off guard and throw my body against his hard, I hug him tightly for all the times when I hurt him or made him feel bad. All the times he cried to his mother but never letting Carly and I find out. All the times I said he and Carly would never end up together I cry harder and harder as I hug him. I remember all the times I treated him wrong for nothing just because I felt bad.

"I knew it," Carly says staring at us with bloodshot eyes. "Is this what you do lie and date girls behind my back and expect me not to know, date girls like her and expect me not to know? Her voice quivers as it rises.

"Is that what you think Carly? That I'm a lying douche bag that I could care less about you even though you have never known me to do this. Maybe I'm not the wrong one here I love you; I love you a lot but baby maybe it's you. Maybe you're insecure afraid that maybe I'll find someone better than you? I can't tell you anything though because you're too into yourself to let me speak." Freddie says loudly stopping the tears.

"Freddie I am not into myself, you're always working so maybe I need someone other than the opposite sex to be into."

"Well I apologized, I'm sorry, is that not enough." Freddie says emphasizing his sentences his arms. I cut in before Carly can finish.

"And what do you mean girls like her?"

"You want to know really, I mean girls who get guys in bed, girls who commit crime, and girls who feel that they have to make someone's life miserable. That's what I mean." She says trying as hard as she can to hold in her tears.

I stare at her hard and long. I know she's right I do have a tendency to do those things but it doesn't give her the right to judge me. She looks at me then frowns realizing all the crap she said about me and how it could have hurt me. I don't let it, I know who I am and will not let her change that.

"I'm so sorry," she mutters but it's too late the words have already sunk in.

"I have to go" I push past Carly, walk in, and slam the apartment door.

**Endnotes**

**Okay so what I have been watching many Lifetime movies there so addicting. Anyway tell me what you think; I don't know if it was just me but Sam and Spencer had a little something going on. I also want you to tell me if you liked that, I am not a spam lover but I see some of you guys seem to enjoy that tell me what you think!~~ Thank you! **


	14. iGet Kidnapped

**Chapter fourteen **

**iGet Kidnapped**

**Carly's POV **

Freddie stared at me all with that hurt in his dark chocolate eyes, it made me want to wrap my arms around him apologize, I know I'm wrong. We stand in the hall he stares I look down at the ground hoping that when I look up everything will be better. Instead, I look up to see the same old Freddie with the same old frown plastered on his face.

"Hope you're happy," he says then walks off down the hall. I reach for him but it's too late he steps into the elevator without taking one last glance.

"Look what I've done," I mutter and fall to the ground. After what seems like hours but truly only ten minutes, I get up stand to feet and walk away as fast as I can.

"Maybe you should get some clothes on its freezing," Lewbert yells in a nicely mean voice. He hands me an umbrella, I am still wearing the pink silk robe I didn't expect Sam and Freddie to be at the apartment. I walk outside CRACK! I jump back scared of the lightening. I was always scared of the dark at night when Freddie was asleep and I would be awake I would sometimes go into his room and sleep in his chair until I could wake myself up. I try opening the umbrella Lewbert gave me; it's the new high tech kind with the swanky buttons. I don't know how to work it I was never good with technology, I always thought when I marry Freddie he will have to do this stuff not me. Well I was dead wrong. I try the umbrella again, it still doesn't work.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I toss it down into the dirt and breakout into a run. I have no idea where I'm going I just run my eyes are closed and I don't care what will happen next. I go into a telephone booth.

"Operator connects me to Fredward Benson," I say after inserting the coins. I hear the dial tone and it starts to ring. "Hey you reached Freddie Benson sorry I'm not available, please leave a detailed message and I can try to get back t you as soon as possible."

"Freddie It's me Carly; I just wanted to say I'm sorry I was wrong this maybe the last time I ever speak to you. I just want you to hear me out, will you? I love you so much I really wanted to marry you have kids and become old and annoyed by each other. Just to let you know I'm at the special pay phone, the one we broke at Freeway Park remember." I slightly laugh "but Freddie I just want y-" the phone cuts off and the voice comes on 'please insert 25 more cents. I have no more; I throw the phone hard. This is the place where we met; this isn't an ordinary park its five acres and has lots of grass space, a fountain, and a small kid park. I start to run through the park snagging my dress at the end of the telephone booth, its dark nobody is around, and the only light is coming from the water fountain. I end up at the kid park the actual place where I met Freddie. I sit on the swing and cry as I swing, _why am I so stupid? I could be with Freddie, with him by his side, why did I have to screw up? _I sit on the swing and cry, I eventually fall off and lay down on the hard woodchips and fall asleep.

"There she is," I hear a rough male voice say.

"What should we do with her?" asks another voice not as rough as the first one.

"What we do to all girls," The first voice says. I'm scared to look; I keep my face planted in the wood chips. I feel warm hands grab my ankles then I think about it. I was watching Americas Most Wanted the other day and they explained a rapist. I try to remember they say he is very strong, tall, and has silver chains on his ankles, according to the girls the he raped.

I try to scream but a hand is instantly on my mouth. I kick and hear a yelp! However, the grip is regained quickly. Next, I grab his leg to feel a cold smooth chain and see a silver glint on it. Oh my god! They lift me up and cover my eyes. My body aches from sleeping on the woodchips; I still have them stuck onto me woodchips in my shirt, hair everywhere. I feel scared I know my life is over, I did what I could, but now it's too late. I feel the warm rough skinned hands grab my ankles and another pair of hands gloved this time grabs my arms. There are so many things I wish I could change but I know I can't, I missed my chance and now I'm paying for it. They lift me up and carry across the park, I can hear the lit water fountain so I figure that we'll exit the way I entered. Before I can think, they haul me into the backseat of a musty car, most likely a van. I am able to sit up but still blindfolded.

"Here drink this," the rougher male voice says. I take upon his unkind offer and drink the liquid. I become dizzy, fall down to the seat, sleep.

I wake up, it sounds as if I'm in and airplane the eye mask is off and everything is dark around me. I can barely see anything but boxes crates and other equipment. This has to be a cargo plane, I remember back when we went to Japan in a cargo plane. All these memories, I just wish I could see these actual people again. Feel the touch of their skin, the sound of their voice. I stop and listen as I hear a voice nearing to where I am.

"We got her man, this is going to be good once our boss finds out I'm imagining all the ways to slay her." I imagine a muscular male similar to Hulk Hogan minus the white hair and oldness. They come closer to the place where I am, I can't make out any faces masked.

"Get yourself together darling, we will arrive in 25 minutes and won't have any hold ups." He grinned and I could see a gold tooth glint in the darkness.

"Well it's not like she has anything to get together," the one with the softer voice says chuckling. I stick my leg up, kick them both, and instantly hearing groans.

"Better watch it we could throw you off this plane," the rough voice spoke sounding strained and hurt.

"Then why don't you," I yell.

"Listen brat!" says Mr. Rough voice "we would throw you off in 1 second but our boss would have our heads, so you better shut up or else." He says sending chills down my body. These people are serious.

After my encounter with the two crooks, I lay painfully in the mess of equipment and crates. I am angry at myself and this whole situation, I can't believe I'm going to die after pouring out my feelings over a short phone call to the one I love. The plane lands and I can feel my heart start to pound harder and harder as the two men grab me and carry me out of the plane.

Its broad daylight, it takes a while for my eyes to adjust when I am finally able to see I notice where I am. France. This is the place I have always dreamt of getting married on the Eifel Tower. I had pictures of France all over my room this was my dream to come here but now I know I'm not here for a vacation

I am only here for one thing and that is

To die.

**Endnotes **

**Quite scary Carly is going to die it was going to good and now she's going to die this is a disaster! Okay sorry for the wait lost internet connection and got very busy, however I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. It's long hearty and very juicy. Therefore, everyone has a side I just want to ask you who are teaming up with just let me know. Always read, review, and eat! ~thanks! **


	15. iGet the Message

**Chapter fifteen **

**iGet the Message **

**Freddie's POV**

I wipe my eyes slamming my laptop down on the footrest I lost Carly! I would give anything to have her back. She was the only thing that kept me sane after long days at work. I loved her so dearly. I sat down in front of the lit fireplace my face wet from tears, I guess I can't have it all I think to myself as I lay on the sofa and drift off to sleep.

I wake up alarmed panting after having a nightmare involving Carly, the fire is out and everything is dark. I wipe the sweat covering my head and get up to get a glass of water. I head straight to the kitchen and began to fill my glass with water. I try to catch my breath, slowly inhaling and exhaling. I forgot what loneliness felt like, but now it's seeping into me everywhere it doesn't seem right. I finish my water and start to head upstairs when I see my answering machine blinking red signaling that I have a new message. I walk over to it and hit the button.

"You have one unheard message, first unheard message from unknown caller sent today at 12:43, _"Freddie It's me Carly; I just wanted to say I'm sorry I was wrong this is probably the last time you'll ever get to hear my voice. I just want you to hear me out, will you? I love you so much I really wanted to marry you have kids and become old and annoyed by each other. Just to let you know I'm at the special pay phone, the one we broke at Freeway Park remember." _I hear a slight chuckle_ "but Freddie I just want y-." _to delete this message press seven, to save this message pres nine. I press nine and turn the machine off. I stand there not knowing what to do until it finally hits me I look at my wall clock; it read 1:18AM. Freddie you just Uggggh what are you going to do? I think to myself not moving nor talking, she had something else to say, I have got to get to that telephone booth I know I do I can feel it.

I grab my jacket and car keys and run out the door all the way to the first floor ignoring the security guard and go into my car. As I drive out of the underground parking, the rain slaps the top of my car as I speed down the street. The roads are vacant except for the occasional garbage truck or car. The message keeps playing over and over in my head. _"I love you so much I really wanted to marry you have kids and become old and annoyed by each other." _She loved me she actually loved and I blew it everything I ruined our relationship potential. Now realizing this I start to drive faster.

Finally, I reach the corner; I park my car and get out finding an empty telephone booth. The rain is pouring down on me I step inside of the booth, it looks normal the phone is on the hook everything looks as it usually does. I guess my instincts were wrong I think to myself, just as I was about to turn around I notice a pink piece of fabric wedged into the door of the booth. I bend down to check it out sure enough it belonged to Carly.

I walk across the street to freeway park; I was going to find the underlying cause of this no matter what. I search everywhere then decide to go to the park where we met; it's dark so I pull my flashlight of my waist that I always have for safety. I step onto the grass leading to the wood-chipped area where the giant tube slide is. Near the swings the wood chips are in disarray thrown out of place and pushed all around, I guess the kids kick them but its impossible feet could do that. I quickly feel dumb for coming up for a theory for the disarrayed wood chips and begin to reminisce. I can almost picture it the day we met it was one of the best days of my life. I hear a rustle, which causes instant paranoia to seep about. I hear another rustle sounding closer than before.

"Who's there?" I say aloud shining my flashlight in different areas around me. I don't hear a respond; my heart starts to beat faster. "I said who's there," I yell louder than before. Just then I'm being attacked from the back, me being a black belt in karate, Mother son karate does come in handy, turn around and windmill kick my attacker causing him to slump to the floor. While he's falling, more people come from all different directions throwing punches, kicking and hitting me. I try to defend myself but size and number to some extent overrule me.

However, the attackers are not injuring me they seem to be hitting weakly until finally it stops. I am on the ground I feel no pain, just when I thought I was free and clear I smell a vile scent, things become blurry and I start to feel weak until I fall right back

Down

To the

Ground.

**Endnotes **

**That sounds very similar to another recent experience I wonder how that could be. Anyway, while you're thinking I would like to let you guys know this story is sadly ending very, very quickly I was going to stretch it but I decided its time for an end. Fortunately, there will be a sequel I have two chapters written so far and would like to know some things you guys would like to see happen in this story. I have plans already but could use some extra help. As always read, enjoy, and review! **

**P.S. I am truly sorry for the long-term vacation I had from Fanfiction, it was unexpected, and much too long I am extremely glad to be back!**


	16. iWake

**Chapter Sixteen **

**iWake Up**

**Carly's POV **

**I like to thank everyone on who reviewed last chapter putting in their honest opinion. Thank you all!**

Everything is a blur slowing fading into normal objects as I wake up, I can start to make out rich crème designed walls and a wallpaper banner. Where am? I look at myself I am covered in a long satin robe, it's gorgeous. I look beside myself to find a tray of French desserts a real silver tray also silver cutlery with a matching teapot. Everything is beautiful it's exactly what I always dreamt of. I soak up my feelings until I finally come to a reality check; this isn't beautiful this is weird. The feeling is seeping in until I am able to come up with a possible thought. Am I in heaven? Did I die? Maybe I am. I look at the walls; the wallpaper banners have angels with wings. I am in heaven! I jump out of my bed instantly set to walk to the window until I hear a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see a man with slicked back hair and a white suit is he an angel? I open the door and greet the man.

"Hi," I say trying not to be so anxious.

"Hello Carly I'm Pierre," he says with a thick French accent stepping into the room.

"Well hello Pierre how are you?" how does he know my name? I think slightly creeped out.

"I'm fine." He looks really young maybe his mid forties.

"Do you speak French?" I ask eagerly.

"Of course, comment allez-vous?"

"Well I do to I took a course in college here goes, tu ressembles à un poisson laid." I say slowly, remembering the class I took in college.

"Did you just tell me I look like an ugly fish?" he says slightly angry.

"Sorry I meant to say I'm feeling ugly how about you."

"I thought you took a course?"

"I did, and I failed," I say as he grabs my arm.

"Put this on," he tosses me a dress and a sun hat then walks towards the door. "Come out when you are ready." As he turns, I notice a gun he has on his waist.

I am not in heaven more like hell if you ask me I tell myself as I step into the hallway. I put on the pretty floor length sundress and wide brim sun hat before I head out the door.

We step outside of the large hotel into beautiful weather outside, the door attendant smiles.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle pas très jolie," the door attendant says then smiles again.

"Bonjour," I say back to him. I see a Bentley Coupe's doors are open waiting for the passengers as we step closer to the curb. This instantly chokes me up I'm no car person but Freddie always talked about having this car and his love for it.

"Are you okay Mademoiselle?" the man holding the door asks.

"I'm fine." I say getting into the car.

"J'ai la jeune fille et shes prêts," Pierre says into a cell phone slyly grinning. I have the girl and she's ready I translate in my head easily remember a skit we did using those words, ready for what?

I gaze out of the window as we drive through, the pictures don't show justice for the real thing. I can see the Eifel Tower from where we are as we drive getting closer and closer to it.

"Madame are you ready?" he asks grimly.

"For what?" I ask completely lost.

We stop to park the car and we get I'm getting too excited this is amazing I feel rich and beautiful.

"Get out of the car Mademoiselle," the man says holding open the door for me.

"Are you guys going to kill me?" my voice is shaking. They both laugh their voices booming loud.

"No Madame why would you think that?" Pierre asks yet again slyly.

"You have a gun on you're waist," I say.

"Oh this," he takes it off the holster and laughs again. "I'm an officer," he laughs.

"Goodbye," they both say stepping into the car and speeding off.

"No!" I say trying to get them to stop but they are gone I'm left all alone in France.

"Bonjour Madame I got stranded in France and need some money would you like to buy some Dutch chocolate?" asks a blonde Dutch woman in a bad Dutch accent but slightly familiar voice.

"No," I say trying to brush her off. I start to walk in the direction they left in.

"Where are you going?" she asks grabbing my arm.

"I don't know, just leave me alone," I snap trying to break free from her grip.

"Let's go to the Eiffel Tower, together," she says creepily and pulls me to it.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you," I snap.

"Then you'll go alone," she says shoving into the elevator leading up to the top. The ride is long and very scary. I finally reach the top and step out all eyes are instantly on me, I step back into the closed elevator door. It appears that I'm in the restaurant, I'm about to turn and wait for the elevator when I spot a man.

"Freddie!"

**Endnotes **

**That was probably slightly confusing but it'll all come together, anyway Carly isn't dead (moment of victory) but what's up? Something tricky is going around France involving Carly and Freddie and nobody knows what it is. Well we won't found until next time, always read, love, and review. ~~Thanks **


	17. iPropose

**Chapter Seventeen**

**iPropose **

**Freddie's POV**

"Freddie!" I hear someone say, I turn around, Carly! I don't run I stand shocked and scared. Everyone is staring at us even the employees have stopped working. I am afraid Osama Bin Laden will come out of nowhere and shoot us up… well not really but close enough. We stare at each other with a fearful manifestation.

"Do something!" yells a heavyset chef. "Don't just stand there." I tune him out.

This is my only moment to do this right and I do not want to ruin by sounding like the latest Soap Opera.

"Hey Carly," I yell confidently

"Hey," she says smiling back.

"So you're not dead?" I can't stop smiling.

"Sorry to disappointment you." She says causing or new audience to laugh.

"Kiss her!" yells a random person. I walk towards Carly as she walks toward me.

"I love you," then kiss her on the hand causing more laughter.

"Ha-ha too funn-" she's cut off as I kiss her the moment I have wanted for the longest time. She stares speechless at me tears falling down her face of joy. I get down on one knee and pull out a ring.

"Carly Elizabeth Shay I have loved you all of my life and want to love you for the rest of mine and you're life. So this warm March day I am asking you will you marry me?" my face is sweating my tuxedo is practically choking me this is the moment I have always wanted.

"Fredward Alexander Benson I have loved you I and I will continue to love you," she says through tears "yes of course!" she says throwing her arms around me I embrace her I even cry. An eruption on applause comes from our audience.

**Carly's POV**

"Carly Freddie," familiar voices say. I turn Sam, Spencer, Mrs. Benson, Sean, and his sister, and lots more of our closest friends even some of mine from school.

"You guys set us up," I stare at spencer he's dressed in a white suit, oh my god he was Pierre. Sam was the crazy Dutch woman, and Sean the driver in the Bentley. I feel happy beyond words to know that my friends and loved ones are willing to go completely out of their way for me. I hug everyone longingly knowing that wasn't enough to show my gratefulness. I catch Sam talking to a brown haired gentleman I push my way past the crowd for an introduction.

"Hey Carly this is Ryan, my boyfriend." She says grinning.

"As of when," I hug them both.

"Since we planned you're wedding, we met at a bridal store. It feels great to see Sam so happy.

"You guys planned our wedding?"

"Of course all for you Carly you've changed us all for the better, you deserve it, now let me shut up before I get a Disney recruitment talking like this." She says grabbing onto Ryan's arm.

"Spencer," I throw myself into his body "I missed you so much,"

"Me too," he says still faking his great French accent.

"That's a great accent,"

"Well I happened to pass a few French classes," he smiles and hugs me again.

"Carly," I look over to see Sean.

"Sean," I beam also hugging him. "I missed acting for the longest."

"Carly we knew you're love for acting and that's how this idea came to plot."

"It's brilliant." I flash another smile at him and walk away running smack into Freddie.

He kisses me again before I can open my mouth, everything quiets down and it feels like the perfect moment my soon to be husband my friends family and in the Eiffel Tower all together never would I thought this would have came true.

"Did you know?" I ask when he finally pulls away.

"About what?" he asks quizzically.

"This," I gesture to our surroundings.

"Yea right of course not I was a victim too, they gave me a tux and said to check the pockets and go figure then dropped me off here."

"In you're dream car?"

"Yea it was amazing." He says staring intently into my eyes.

"What," I saw just as 'At Last' by Etta James begin to play.

"I love," he whispers into my ears as the music begins to play and we start to dance into our own world.

"I love you too."

**Endnotes **

**Awwww if you guessed this well similar to this then your right give yourself a clap on the back. Please do not hound me I tried my best to make it original not sappy like some crappy show or something but please I really tried hard. Anyway, to give the chapter affect you could listen to the song while reading maybe it's just me who does that but it helps to give a better image. However, I really tried hard on this whole story and appreciate the great support I was given. Without you guys it wouldn't be possible, the reviews made me smile long and hard and just made my day. You know what to do Read, love, review.**

**P.S. **

**This story is not over! I'm ending at chapter 20! And review! Please I'm on my knees ha! Not really…but you never know. **


	18. iBuy a Dress

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Carly's POV **

**End of May**

I smile widely as I look at a beautiful wedding dress the sales woman showed me in her design book; Freddie thought it would be great to buy a custom-made dress.

"It's so pretty!" I say tracing the design with my fingers

"It looks-" Sam says from behind me.

"What?" I say knowing exactly what she has to say also knowing that she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"It's alright Samantha," Mrs. Benson says, I turn to face her.

"Are you crying?"

"No I just have an eyelash in my eye okay I'll be back." She stands up off the velour couch and rushes off holding her eye.

"Do you mind if go check on her?" Mrs. Benson asks me.

"Of course!" I say cheerfully.

I Carly Elizabeth Shay is getting married. I think back three months ago when he proposed in France! It seems like just yesterday we were filming iCarly doing random dancing or having someone visit our show. Everything went my by so fast high school, college, and now this.

"Were back," Mrs. Benson says walking towards me with Sam beside her whose eyes are puffy. I pretend not to notice and jump right into conversation.

"This is the perfect dress," I brag pointing to the dress.

"It is, I'm so happy for you," Mrs. Benson smiles holding my hand firmly.

The sales woman takes me to a back room to fit me for the dress and customize it. She wraps the measuring tape around my waist; it sent tingles up and down my spine. Then enters data on a huge screened computer, instantly the dress I chose and my information pops up. She tapes at the keyboard without looking up for a couple minutes. Finally, she looks up and tilts her glasses down.

"Any changes you'd like to make?" she asks smiling.

"Um can I add a beaded design in the chest part?"

"Of course you can darling," she tapes away once more at the computer and a design pops up on the virtual dress.

"Is that all for today?"

"Yes thank you so much," I stick my hand out to shake but she hugs me and kisses both my cheeks instead.

"You are going to look magnificent!"

We walk out of the bridal store and into the busy Seattle lunchtime rush; we walk down the street to my recently purchased car. A convertible BMW. Bye girls Mrs. Benson says walking away from us down the street to her job. I offered her a ride but she says walking is part of her diet, she wants to be old, and in shape, she says. I pull off and cruise down the street stopping in nearby traffic.

"I'm sorry for freaking," Sam says who was silent for the past thirty minutes.

"It's okay," I say smiling at her.

"I don't mean to sound like a stuffy old lady but everything has gone by so fast and I got a little sensitive about it." She says I was about to speak but she starts again. "You, Spencer, and even Freddie mean so much to me. You guys helped me a lot." She says as I pull into the underground parking garage. I step out of the car, go to the other side, and give Sam a big hug.

"Thanks," I say. We hug then get the bags out of the car.

"Well I'll see you later," she says after the doorman takes my things to bring them to our apartment.

"No come inside." I say grabbing her arm.

"Isn't Freddie home I don't want to intrude?" She says easily getting out of my grip.

"Freddie's at work he won't be home until another hour." I say walking up the stairs.

"Fine," she says caving in.

We reach our floor which happeneds to be very high up; I unlock the door and step inside. Sorry about the mess Freddie is doing something with his job.

"Wow he's just a working man," Sam says side stepping the papers and cords.

"Yea I guess so," I open the curtains; they let in a lot of sunlight. I move his papers off the of the crème leather couch we just bought.

Just as we sit down the doorbell rings.

"Hey Carly," I see Tammy Sean's sister standing outside.

"Hey what's up?" I give her a hug and welcome her inside.

"Oh hey Sam," she says they made up this hand shake type thing and always do it when they see each other which is very often.

"I just came to bring you're script for you're next job, so you wouldn't have to pick it up I know you're very busy with the wedding." She says pulling out a thick stack of papers.

"Oh thanks," I take the papers and sit them on the glass coffee table. "Sit down were planning so come on join us." She hesitates then sits down.

"Oh my god look at those shoes," Tammy says pointing at the magazine four hours later.

"They are completely gorgeous," we all began to talk, the moon light gazing into the room, when the door swings open angrily.

"Uggggh!" I jump up recognizing Freddie's voice. I run to the door with Sam and Tammy close behind.

"Oh my god honey are you okay?" I say getting to him as he struggles into the door; he throws his briefcase and firmly lays his laptop bag down.

"My job is killing me," he says he looks up "I am so sorry I did not know you had company." He says, voice still straining.

"Pfft no we were just leaving," Tammy says and rushes out of the door with Sam behind her.

"What's going on? You're scaring me!"

"They are overworking me, Carly I have had the worst headache ever and we ran out of Tylenol. I had the most work I've had in my entire career." He point to his briefcase and a stack of papers a very large stack of papers. "Plus there's more in the car, and I still have a headache." He says walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table laying his face on the cold glass. I rub his back.

"Can't you talk to Mrs. Jacobs?"

"She got fired for stealing, and besides she wouldn't be my manager anymore I moved up." He says slightly lifting his head.

"Aw honey you didn't tell me you moved up that's great!" he looks at me his face still sideways on the table.

"I love you," I say smoothing back his sweaty hair.

"I love you too," he lifts his head off the table and gets up.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asks as I reach in the medicine cabinet.

"Yes of course I do now lie back down." I grab a small bottle out of the cabinet go back into the room.

"Okay," he says.

"Keep you're arms down head flat and don't move." I pour a bit of massage oil onto my hands and rub it on his back. He jumps.

"Oh my god that stuff is cold!"

"No it's not now lie back down before you mess up the sheets, and stop whining." Before he can respond, I push his head back onto the comforter. I massage his back until he's fast asleep.

**Endnotes:**

**Awwww how adorable was that. Sorry I haven't updated in a while so sorry about that. Summer has gone by to fast it sucks. Anyway, I know Sam's character was a bit sappy but I'm sorry you'll have to deal with it for now! Always read, love, and review. If you review I'll give you a cookie, swear I'm serious (serious face). **


	19. iRehearse

**Chapter Nineteen **

**Freddie's POV **

**iRehearse **

"Okay Freddie I need you to walk down the aisle with you're mother, arm, and arm." Coco our wedding planner says bossily, my mother and I link arms. "Okay perfect down slowly stride down the path way almost like you're gliding." She waves her hands around dramatically.

"How was that?" my mom says in a snappy tone, she couldn't stand Coco, she claimed the Russian were always too dramatic, which Coco was.

"Good, good," she says her voice accented. I'm sure I heard my mother say, "better have been" under her breath but when I asked, she claimed it was nothing.

"Carly where are you?" she says but it coming out sounding as if she added a v to a couple words.

Carly comes down the aisle with spencer, looking gorgeous in her beautiful dress, it wasn't even her wedding dress she had just chose it to wear. The wedding planner says nothing-just smiles; I even think she has a tear in her eye. She finally reaches the alter and unlocks her arms with Spencer's and he stands behind me and I she stands from in front of me. Spencer said he didn't want to be the best man he already felt honored enough by being an in-law, which was cool, but my mom wasn't having it so he still ended up doing it. Therefore, Sean stands behind him, following the rest of the groomsmen; Carly's Maid of Honor is Sam, of course, and couple of her friends from college and some I knew also from high school are the bridesmaids.

"Beautiful, beautiful I love it perfect, bravo," Coco clapped her hands loudly making a swishing sound from the papers in her hand. "Okay next, Sean and Tammy your duet." They step out of line and onto the stage. Music starts to play to the song Endless Love by Mariah Carey and Luther Vandross, they start singing their voices filling the entire church. Their voices are strong and melodic; Carly has tears in her eyes she smiles at me. After the song ends, next is a solo by one of Carly's friends from Julliard, then a piano and violin performance.

"Perfect I love it! Beautiful okay everyone great job, don't forget be here tomorrow at 7am. Thank you!" Coco gave more instructions but we zoned out.

"That was so pretty," Carly fell into my arms. "I can't wait until tomorrow," she smiles jumping slightly, her large heels clicking the ground as she did so.

"You're so pretty," I say about to kiss her but she's see's one of her friends.

"Becky! Hey I miss you so much, that piano was wonderful, you and Chuong did get great!" they hug and have small talk.

"Freddie!" A voice booms, I turn to see my mother tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie," she ruffles my hair as if I'm a little boy.

"Mom," I whine but smile as I do so.

"Don't mom me, you're getting married tomorrow, sweetie." She starts kissing me on both cheeks, her nasty thick lipstick getting on my cheeks. When she walks away to talk to a family member I turn and see Carly finally available.

"Who has been kissing you?" she says in a joking manor. Although, I knew she was joking, I could feel my cheeks turn crimson.

"Ugh you know how my- I mean mom is," I say smiling.

"Were getting married!" she squeals grabbing both of my hands and jumping up and down. I wrap my arms around her. I face her directly staring into her gorgeous brown eyes. As weird as it sounds, everything feels so right. I leaned in to kiss her, cut off again this time by a Coco.

"Everyone attention everyone! The dinner reservations will be at the Skyline restaurant of New York, if you need directions or transportation see me. Thank you!" she says climbing from down on the chair she was standing on.

"Follow me," I grab Carly's wrist ignoring everyone as we pushed through the very large crowd of people.

"Hey guess what man." I heard Gibson say.

"Later," I mutter continuing to push through the people.

"Where are you taking me?" Carly asks loudly trying to be heard over music and people talking.

"You'll see," I say just as we get to the door.

"Freddie! Freddie!" Kristina runs to me.

"Gotta go," I say, why is she here? I wonder when we finally get to the door, the city is buzzing cars are everywhere it's the busy Friday night rush.

"Carly," I say in a breathy tone. She grabs my shirt and kisses me. The whole world is empty it's just her and I. This was it. Every moment I ever dreamed of marrying Carly, every time I wished we were together, every time she smiled at me. This was it!

Moments later, we sat in a taxicab in the same dreamy position- oblivious to everything.

"Hey kids tell me where ya wanna go or I'll kick ya outta my taxi." The driver says with a cigar in his mouth.

"Which hotel did Coco reserve for us?" I ask Carly puzzled.

"Um the Hyatt." She says to the driver and me.

"Great that narrows it down to a whole lot, since we only have one Hyatt in New York City!" he says sarcastically.

"Look man, I don't know what your problem is but were getting married tomorrow and we just want this whole thing to be special. I have your name, and your cab number, plus the time we were in the cab. So you can either take us to the best Hyatt in town or I'll just give your manager a call." I say angrily. Without a word, the driver took off.

When we finally make it to the Hyatt, a gorgeous upscale skyscraper. Carly and I push through the revolving doors acting as if children. Many people around staring, some laughing then smiling and a couple sticking up their noses and walking off.

"Hello, welcome to the Hyatt of New York City, my name is Carol, how may I assist you?" the girl says at the front desk all in one breathe while smiling.

"Room reservations for Carly S-" I start to speak but am cut off by the front desk girl.

"You must be the Bensons!" she says her face lightening up even when I thought it couldn't anymore.

"Well she's a-" she cuts me off again.

"I know I know- all I need to see is I.D. and I will walk you to you're room."

"Um yea sure." I say stricken by her enthusiasm, finally being able to finish my sentence. I pull out my driver's license.

"Great!" she says after verification, whispers to her co-worker a middle-aged Mexican woman with a nametag that says Jan then Mexico at the bottom guessing that's where she originated from.

We step in the elevator with Carol her annoying heels clicking the whole way. The elevator stops at level 11 and sticks her key into the keypad area and it starts going up.

"This is the special twelfth floor, you have to be an authorized employee to access it for the customers, so not just anyone can be up here," she flashes her white smile again then shaking out her blonde hair.

"You have your own personal hot tub and a very romantic luxurious room! Enjoy!" she shows us the door to our room and hands us a special key, not card; with a heart shaped top. 213 it shined gold in the light.

"Oh yea I almost forgot, use your key for re-entry to this level," she says while sticking her head out of the elevator.

"Here goes nothing!" I stick the key in the door and twist.

**Endnotes **

**Writers block arggh! Need help I don't know what to do next? So please, please, please review or PM me about what I should do! As always read, laugh, review ~ Thanks! **


	20. iDo

**Chapter Twenty **

**So sorry for not updating this is the last chapter, of my very first fanfiction *tear, I'm amazing to see the long way I've come, if it wasn't for this show I wouldn't have a love and passion for writing as I do now. I hope my future writers are successful and the same goes out to all who is reading this. Thank you. **

**P.S. **

**This chapter is in third person. And Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, If I did….. well never mind. Enjoy! **

Its hours before the wedding, Freddie at all that whole morning; the bridesmaids were probably somewhere invading her personal space bubble. Carly was gone when Freddie woke up that morning. She had been kidnapped by her bridesmaids who were a bit too clingy at times. Freddie walks the halls of the old catholic church, its gorgeous interior surrounding him; he walks up a long staircase, his paten leather shoes making a noise on the hard dark tile ground. He feels like he might see Cinderella or Snow White peering around the corner.

Carly finally got away from her bridesmaids; they were all over her, even Sam- the Maid of Honor. She hadn't seen one inch of Freddie since she left that morning kissing him lightly on the lips before she left. She walks faster; her happiness almost contagious her smile so bright and wide. She stops thinking she hears someone but figures its all in her head. She walks quickly hoping she bumps into Freddie somewhere getting away from his groomsmen.

Freddie hears heels down the hall and instantly hides behind in the corner of a large wall thinking it's his mom, a bridesmaid, or someone whose going to make him get back to his groomsmen, the clicking gets closer, he hopes the person just walks past and doesn't even see him. The person stops but resumes walking again, the steps gets closer and closer, he I then sees a flash white walk right past him Carly!

"Carly!" Freddie says in a loud whisper, Carly turns around hoping its not who she was trying to get away from.

"Freddie!" she says in a high pitch voice, turning back to the corner and throwing her arms around him.

"I haven't seen you all day." Freddie says kissing her cheek. He looks at her, her hair in spiral curls all around her head and clipped back at some parts, her long puffy strapless dress, of course the one that took hours to pick. Freddie parts his lips but the words don't come out, Carly looks like an angel. She takes authority and speaks first.

"I'm so happy!" she says cheesing showing her perfect white teeth, he takes her hands.

"Mrs. Carlotta Shay-Benson, I like the sound of that." Freddie says smiling looking into her eyes. They both stand there, smiling like kids he leans in and kisses her, then they hear a loud noise down the hall.

"There they are!" all the bridesmaids and groomsmen come down the hall interrupting their special moment. Carly and Freddie get swooped up in the mix not seeing each other until the ceremony starts.

The musicians start "Ave Maria," and all the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down the aisle slowly together in pairs. When the song ends they all stood beside the altar, the doors open and the musicians begin to play a different song, Sonata no.9 Kreutzer by Beethoven."

Freddie and his mother walk down the aisle. The walk is long and peaceful- they both smile brightly, Mrs. Benson is holding her tears back. Earlier she promised Freddie she wouldn't cry as they walk down the aisle. So far didn't, the music begins to calm down slowly as Mrs. Benson takes her seat. Freddie then, walks down the aisle alone until he reaches the altar, the music comes to a light pause. Freddie's heart is beating so fast, the congregation is silent, he feels as if everyone can hear the beating of his heart. The congregation remains silent as they all turn around as Carly, arm and arm with Spencer start to walk down the aisle.

"Canon in D" by Pachabel, which is the traditional wedding song, begins to play. Freddie stares at Carly as she smiles gingerly as she walks down the aisle. They walk getting closer and closer to Freddie, he contains his smile so he doesn't look like an over excited twelve-year-old. Everything about Carly looks perfect in Freddie's eyes. She then finally let's go of Spencer's arm as they part. He goes and stands in the line of groomsmen and Carly is inches away from me, she takes a couple more steps and within in seconds she's standing right in front of me hand in hand. The priest starts the wedding.

"We are gathered here today on this wonderful day to unite Carly and Freddie as they exchange vows for their everlasting love-" the ceremony then begins to start.

"Fredward Alexander Benson, do you take this woman Carlotta Elizabeth Shay, to be you're lawfully wedded wife and live together in covenant of marriage, will you love her comfort her, honor her in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful to her in the name of Jesus Christ, as you both shall live?"

"I do," Freddie, says keeping his voice serious. He stares into Carly's brown eyes, she smiles.

"Carlotta Elizabeth Shay, do you take this woman to be you're lawfully wedded husband and live together in covenant of marriage, will you love him comfort him honor him in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful to him in the name of Jesus Christ, as you both shall live?"

"I do!" she says smiling.

"Speak now or forever hold your silence." The priest says as he looks up from the Bible he holds in his hand. Nobody says a word and he speaks again.

"You may now kiss the bride." He says. Freddie lifts the veil from Carly's face and drapes it on the back of her head. He looks deeply into her eyes, then leans in and gives Carly the most ginger, passionate, kiss, something felt different about the kiss between them, it almost felt magical, but they quickly wipe that childish thought out of their minds. Every moment Freddie spent with Carly went through his mind right then at that moment, from the day they met at Freeway Park until, when she kissed his nose, to the dance at Groovie Smoothie, when he saved her life, to prom, when she came back from college, to now. All these precious moments flashed through his mind as he kissed her. All these memories with so much more yet to come. Freddie and Carly both knew this moment was the start to something special some of the greatest moments of their entire lives were about to unfold, and they were ready for it, together.

**Endnotes **

**I'm sorry, I got a bit sappy but it's a wedding what do you expect I'm a girl it's hard not to get sappy. I switched it to third person because I wanted both perspectives; I hope all twenty chapters of this story is enjoyed by anybody who decides to read it. **

**It's sad to end my first Fic but "all good things come to an end," as the saying goes. Well I'll stop here and let you're imagination take toll. Hopefully, I've inspired someone else to write or even come with a plot for their story. Thank you so much for taking you're time to read this,-I'm truly grateful! :) **

**With Love **

**-Hannah **

**P.S. **

**I didn't want to have the whole ceremony so I kind of skipped through it to leave you're imagination to start cranking! :)**


End file.
